Still the one
by julielal
Summary: Traduction de the mpreg spirit. Harry vit heureux aux côtés de son mari, jusqu'à ce qu'un heureux événement ne les emmène pour un voyage de neuf mois parfois chaotique... Mpreg, SBHP, rating M, UA, slash évidemment.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Une nouvelle traduction, toujours de the mpreg spirit, rien que pour vous ! Sachez par ailleurs que cette fic est celle dont elle est le plus fière. Ce premier chapitre était à la base un one shot, qui a fini par faire 25 chapitres. Comme pour What have I done, ils sont relativement courts, donc le rythme de publication devrait être assez rapide. Un chapitre par semaine dans le pire des cas.

Bon, côté précisions techniques, ceci est un énorme UA. Vraiment très très gros. Je ne précise pas tout puisque sinon ce serait un affreux spoiler, mais sachez que la couleur de cheveux de Harry a pour but de le rapprocher physiquement de sa mère. Ca aura son importance en temps voulu.

Sinon, c'est un mpreg (noooon ! je vous l'avais jamais faite celle-là !), et le rating a une raison d'être. Les chapitres 3 et 5 contiennent un lemon. Je préviens d'avance, on ne sait jamais. Ils peuvent aisément être sautés pour ceux qui ne souhaiteraient pas les lire.

Disclaimer: Regardez moi bien, suis-je blonde ? Non. Ai-j' plus de 40 ans ? Non. Suis-je habillée avec des vêtements qui coûtent la peau des fesses ? Non. Ceci tends à prouver que je ne suis pas JKR. Donc rien ne m'appartient (même pas la fic d'ailleurs), et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec mon travail. Et toc.

Voilà, c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire là tout de suite, donc bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry vit la flamme jaune commencer à dancer sur la mèche et secoua son alumette pour l'éteindre, avant de la lâcher et de faire demi-tour. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique tout en parcourant la pièce pour allumer le reste des bougies en chantonnant les paroles, bien conscient du regard de son mari qui ne le lâchait pas une seconde. Il jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaules et eut un petit sourire coquin. 

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? » Sirius leva les mains en signe de défaite.

« Ne t'arrête pas pour moi, je profite juste du spectacle. » Harry sourit et se tourna vers le lit, ses mouvements se changeant en dance sensuelle. Lorsqu'il arriva devant Sirius, il évita les bras qui essayaient de l'enlacer et posa à la place une main sur son torse pour le pousser à s'allonger sur le dos. Il s'assit sur lui et l'embrassa profondément, à cheval sur ses hanches, frottant son entrejambe contre celle de son mari.

Sirius laissa échapper un gémissement et les mains de Harry commencèrent à déboutonner sa robe. Il replia les doigts et parcourut la large poitrine de Sirius jusqu'à atteindre la douce rondeur de son ventre dodu et d'y tracer de petits cercles. Sirius rompit le baiser et arrêta la main de Harry et la serrant dans la sienne. Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Fais pas ça s'il te plaît bébé. » Harry lui sourit et fit non de la tête avant de la reposer sur le torse de Sirius. « Tu sais bien que je me sens assez mal comme ça de ressembler à ça. » Il rougit et évita de croiser le regard de Harry.

« Ca ne me gêne pas, je trouve ça sexy, moi. » admit Harry en retirant sa main de celle de Sirius et en recommençant à le caresser. Sirius lui jeta un regard mauvais, son malaise apparamment oublié.

« Alors tu dis que ça ne t'as jamais dérangé ? » Harry réfléchit quelques instants.

« Si, au début, quand tu as commencé à prendre du poids... Mais... »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Mais j'y ai réfléchi. Et quand je t'ai épousé, j'ai accepté de rester à tes côtés dans la santé et la maladie, la richesse et la pauvreté, la minceur et... la corpulence. » dit-il en choisissant ses mots avec soin. Il se rassit en s'appuyant sur les coudes. « Et je me suis rendu compte que tu étais toujours l'homme que j'aime, peu importe ce dont tu as l'air. » Il prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains, ses joues rebondies contres les paumes, et planta un unique baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il se fixèrent l'un l'autre quelques instants avant de reprendre leur position première, Harry de nouveau la tête posée sur le torse de Sirius, caressant son ventre de ses mains; mais cette fois il ne le repoussa pas.

« Et pui, moi aussi je vais bientôt commencer à changer. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, au moins physiquement. »

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de... » Sirius pointa du doigt sa vaste panse. « ... exprès ? De ta propre initiative ? »

« Pour tout dire je n'ai pas exactement fais ça tout seul, tu as bien aidé aussi. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, en fait tu as tout fait. » Sirius lui jeta un regard étrange.

« Harry, de quoi tu parles ? »

« Laisse-moi reformuler ça : tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants ? »

* * *

Je sais ce que j'avais oublié de dire. Les reviews sont mes amies. Je suis droguée aux reviews. Alors si vous pouviez laisser un petit mot ... 


	2. Chapitre 2

Face à l'acceuil chaleureux du premier chapitre, je me suis dis que publier rapidement ne ferait pas de mal. Merci beaucoup pour les reviews et les alertes, elles gonflent mon ego de manière charmante. Et l'auteure est ravie, elle vous envoie des poutous à tous.

Je précise que je faisma propre bêta, donc il risque d'y avoir des fautes, vous seriez des amours de les signaler si vous en trouvez !

Voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter pour le moment, bonne lecture !

* * *

A travers le silence épais qui s'était installé entre les deux amis, Sirius n'avait que trop conscience de la façon dont son vieux camarade d'école le regardait, et ce n'était pas la manière agréable dont lui-même reluquait son mari ici et là. Ces dernières années leur relation s'était considérablement refroidie, et ils en étaient maintenant au point où les choses étaient aussi lamentables que les carottes qui couvraient le visage du petit Charly. Il savait que James n'attendait que l'opportunité de l'humilier à propos de son poids, comme d'habitude.

« Alors, tu ne fais aucun effort, hein ? » dit doucement James. Sirius releva la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton poids. Tu ne fais pas grand chose à propos de ça. »

Bingo ! Pile là où ça fait mal. Un vrai coup de coude dans l'estomac. Le gros estomac gras.

« Non mais franchement, on le sait toi et moi que tu t'es transformé en vrai cochon. »

Barrez ça, c'était plutôt un coup de pieds dans les parties. Avec des talons aiguilles.

Sirius se vit épargnée la gêne de devoir répondre lorsque son mari passa la porte de la cuisine des Potter, un de ses petits frères ou soeurs perché sur la hanche. Dieu seul savait lequel. Impossible de savoir combien ils avaient d'enfants à ce stade.

« Le dîner est prêt. » Il regarda directement son père. « Maman te fait dire de te laver les mains avant de t'approcher de la nourriture. » James rit et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains avec le petit Charles. Sirius se leva et soupira.

« Ne prête pas attention à ce qu'il a dit. » lui dit doucement Harry.

« Comment tu sais qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Parce que c'est ce qu'il fait à chaque fois. Il est incapable de la boucler. » Harry lui planta un baiser sur la joue, souleva sa soeur et se mit en devoir de grimper les escaliers, probablement pour la mettre au lit., pendant que Sirius profitait de l'excellente vue pour lui regarder les fesses. Il alla dans la cuisine une fois que son mari fut hors de vue et y vit sa belle-mère très occupée. Il avait du mal à y croire, après avoir accouché, l'occurence la plus récente ne remontant pas à plus de trois mois, environ six fois, elle parvenait toujours à garder le corps de ses seize ans.

Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds, puis des pieds à la tête, les yeux pleins d'un mélange de déception et d'excitation.

« Ah Sirius ! Assieds-toi ! J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser. » Il se retrouva poussé dans une chaise, un morceau de parchemin collé sous le nez.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ca s'appelle Lepals. C'est génial. J'ai perdu deux kilos juste comme ça. » dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Par pitié ! Cette famille ne s'arrêtait donc jamais ? Si l'un ne vous humiliait pas l'autre essayait de vous faire mourir de faim !

« J'apprécie, Lily, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » Il reposa la feuille et elle le regarda avec un air accusateur.

« Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour me laisser t'aider ? » dit-elle avec colère. « Tu ne crois pas que je me préoccupe de mon beau-fils ? »

« Laisse tomber maman. Tu ne mettras pas Sirius à un de tes régimes protéinés. » dit Harry, sauvant ainsi une fois de plus son mari. Une image de Harry vêtu en super-héro moldu lui traversa brièvement l'esprit. Il se hâta de la chasser.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. » dit Lily alors que tout le monde s'asseyait. « Vous pourriez essayer tous les deux. Toi aussi tu as l'air un peu plus grassouillet qu'avant. » Harry s'arrêta net une seconde, le couteau qu'il nettoyait avec sa seviette fermement serré dans son poing.

Puis il continua comme si de rien n'était, mais la vigueur excessive avec laquelle il frottait n'échappa pas à Sirius. Il abattit le couteau sur la table et Sirius retira sa main juste à temps pour la sauver de l'empalement.

Voyant la main que son mari tenait contre son torse comme pour la protéger, Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et sa colère s'envola. Il prit la main de Sirius, examinant la coupure sur le dessus tout en s'excusant avec abondance. Sirius se contenta de sourire et serra la main de Harry dans la sienne.

James regardait la scène d'un air vaguement ennuyé.

« Alors, quand est-ce qu'on peut s'attendre à avoir des petits-enfants ? » demanda t-il en contemplant son verre de vin, faisant tournoyer le liquide.

« Quoi ? » répondit Sirius, pris au dépourvu.

« Des petits-enfants. A moins que vous ne prévoyiez pas d'avoir d'enfants un jour ? Vous êtes mariés depuis quoi, six ans ? »

« Quatre. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Vous savez, » dit Lily en s'asseyant à sa propre place. « J'ai lu un article l'autre jour qui disait que le poids peut affecter la vie sexuelle. » Harry lâcha sa fourchette et plongea sous la table pour la récupérer.

« Dans ce cas il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se reproduisent dans un futur proche. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et Harry rampa de sous la table et se cogna la tête, réussissant seulement à faire rire ses parents encore plus fort.

Une fois parvenu à se relever et à se redresser, il prit son 'sac d'urgences' (il refusait catégoriquement d'appeller ça une pochette ou un sac à main, ce qui ne cessait d'amuser Sirius) et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où tu vas ? » lui demanda Sirius.

« Toi tu veux peut-être rester là à te faire insulter, mais je ne supporterai pas ça. Plus maintenant, c'est fini. » Il se retourna et partit. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à James, mais il n'essayait pas de le retenir, c'est à peine s'il souleva un sourcil. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir et se leva également pour suivre Harry.

« Hé. » dit Sirius, et Harry releva la tête. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. A la place il s'était changé et assis sur le banc de la fenêtre de leur chambre, les yeux dans le vague. « Bouge un peu, tu veux ? »

Il s'installa derrière Harry, qui ne dit toujours rien. Il soupira.

« Ecoute, Harry, je sais que tu es triste à cause de tes parents et tout ça... Mais il va bien falloir que tu te remettes à parler à un moment ou un autre. »

« Je ne veux plus faire ça. »

« Quoi ? Je croyais que tu aimais faire des câlins. » Il caressa la nuque de Harry du bout du nez, le faisant remuer contre lui.

« J'ai horreur de ça quand ils te harcèlent à propos de ton poids et qu'ils se plaignent de notre mariage, et qu'ils s'imaginent qu'on a pas de vie sexuelle."

« Moi aussi. Juste parce qu'on ne se reproduit pas comme des lapins, ça veut dire tout d'un coup qu'on a un problème ? »

« Et c'est quoi cette histoire que le poids gêne ? Tes performances sont géniales, comme ça. Même meilleures qu'avant. »

« Tu imagines ce qu'ils vont dire quand ils découvriront qu'ils vont déjà avoir un petit-enfant, même après tout ce qu'ils ont dit. »

« Je croyais qu'ils remarqueraient quelque chose. »

« Et bien, si c'est le cas j'ai rien vu. Toi grassouillet ? C'est ça, et moi je suis Mr Muscle. » Harry éclata de rire, mais après un moment il retomba dans le silence et se replia de nouveau, étreignant ses genoux.

« Je ne veux pas que le bébé soit exposé à ça. »

« A moi ? »

« Ne sois pas bête, je parle d'eux ! Je ne veux pas que le bébé fréquente des gens qui vont sans aucun doute profiter de la moindre occasion pour le chambrer. »

« Dans ce cas on ne les verra plus. La prochaine fois qu'ils nous envoient une lettre pour nous inviter à leurs dîners stupides on l'ignorera, et on aura qu'à espérer qu'ils comprendront le message et nous ficheront la paix. »

« Et si c'est pas le cas et qu'ils viennent ici ? »

« Ne stresse pas pour ça. Si c'est le cas, je me chargerai d'eux... »


	3. Chapitre 3

ATTENTION! Ce chapitre contient un LEMON! Donc, gentil lecteurs qui désirez préserver votre vertu, vous pouvez vous arrêter à la moitié du chapitre. Ceci étant dit, continuons sur notre lancée.

Je me demande vaguement pourquoi le premier chapitre a le double de reviews du second pour tout dire. Des hypothèses ? Non ? Tant pis...

Sinon, et bieeeeen, que dire... Le suite arrive bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé. Voilà.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

Sirius ouvrit brusquement les yeux en se réveillant. Il avait fait un rêve merveilleux, impliquant son mari, un gâteau au chocolat, et le sol de la cuisine. En veillant à ne pas réveiller Harry, Il s'assit dans le lit, soudainement pris d'une fringale de gâteau au chocolat. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

« Où tu vas ? » dit la voix légèrement étouffée. Il jura mentalement en se retournant vers le lit. Harry n'avait même pas bougé et était toujours allongé sur le lit, sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Je vais juste aux toilettes. Rendors-toi, Harry. » Harry ne releva toujours pas la tête mais fit un geste de la main.

« Me raconte pas de conneries ! » dit-il d'une voix forte dans son oreiller. « Tu allais descendre. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » Harry se retourna finalement et le regarda.

« Premièrement, les toilettes sont par-là, » Il pointa du doigt derrière lui. « Et en général tu me grimpes dessus pour y aller. »

« Mince ! »

« Donc, je te le redemande: où est-ce que tu allais ? » Sirius admit sa défaite et soupira.

« Je descendais. »

« Ca je le sais déjà, mais où en bas ? »

« Dans la cuisine. J'avais envie d'une peu de ce gâteau que tu as fait hier. » Harry le regarda, mais il n'avait pas l'air en colère. En fait, il avait presque l'air coupable.

« Viens là. » dit-il, et Sirius remonta sur le lit. Harry se releva, rampa vers lui, et s'assit sur lui. Il parcourut l'endroit sensible du cou de Sirius de sa bouche, ce qui le fit frissonner.

Il se pencha en arrière, de sorte de se trouver assis sur les genoux de Sirius. Il essaya de se redresser pour voir ce qu'il allait faire, mais Harry secoua la tête et le fit se rallonger avant de continuer.

« Non, c'est de ma faute, je l'ai fait, alors maintenant je vais te faire l'oublier. » dit-il doucement, avant de glisser ses pouces sous l'élastique du pantalon de pyjama de Sirius, et de la baisser. Il contempla quelques instants les sous-vêtements verts. Il pouvait déjà le voir se durcir à travers. Avec des mains fermes, Harry glissa sous la chemise ample de Sirius pour la retirer. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains vers le bas, jusqu'à frôler de ses doigts le sous-vêtement, faisant de nouveau frissonner Sirius et le faisant bloquer sa respiration.

Harry baissa lentement le slip, savourant le plaisir de se savoir en contrôle total de son mari, d'être le seul à le satisfaire et à lui apporter du plaisir. Lorsque le sous-vêtement se trouva relégué aux genoux de Sirius, Harry contempla sa récompense. A présent libéré de sa cage, le pénis de Sirius se tenait debout, roue et gonflé, suppliant d'être touché. Harry remarqua qu'il ne s'était relevé qu'aux trois quarts, car il était coincé par le ventre gras de Sirius.

Harry gloussa avant d'attraper la base, et de placer la tête en forme de champignon dans sa bouche, faisant au passage passer sa langue sur toute la longueur. Sirius grogna et leva les hanches dans l'espoir de faire prendre plus de longueur à Harry. Mais ce dernier savait que jamais il ne pourrait avaler entièrement son mari. Sirius n'avait jamais été petit auparavant, mais apparemment la prise de poids s'était aussi répartie ailleurs, et sa virilité déjà impressionnante s'en était trouvée élargie. Harry fit néanmoins un effort et laissa ses lèvres glisser sur un plus grande longueur.

Il continua à l'enrouler de sa langue, en suçant lentement pour faire gémir Sirius encore plus fort. Sa main relâcha le drap pour pousser la tête de Harry encore plus bas. La manoeuvre le prit par surprise et il manqua s'étouffer. Il leva sa main pour mettre une petite claque sur celle de Sirius, et parvint à se frapper la tête par la même occasion. Il décida d'attraper la main de Sirius à la place, la tenant fermement dans la sienne et la serrant, tout en commençant à faire monter et redescendre rapidement sa tête.

Presque en rythme, Sirius commença à laisser échapper de petits gémissements, et Harry sut qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Sirius était si près de l'orgasme qu'il ne remarqua pas lorsque Harry écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Sa bouche relâcha le sexe de Sirius, le faisant gémir de déception, et sans le prévenir il glissa la langue dans l'étroit anneau de muscles.

« Oh mon dieu, je vais... Harry ! » Son souffle se prit dans sa gorge lorsque la langue de Harry tournoya et poussa plus loin en lui. Avec un cri, Sirius jouit, sa propre semence venant tâcher son torse et son ventre. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette, mais Harry l'arrêta, secouant une fois de plus la tête. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que sa langue avait disparue.

Il s'attendait à ce que Harry s'allonge à ses côtés, mais à la place il se pencha vers l'avant et lécha le sperme sur le torse de son mari. Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds lapper chaque goutte de manière érotique. Puis il releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté, une étincelle coquine dans le regard qui rapella fortement un chat à Sirius, et il l'attira dans ses bras. Sirius l'embrassa profondément, goûtant la saveur douce de Harry mélangée à la sienne propre, et Harry enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sourit en sentant les bras de Sirius se relâcher autour de lui, lui signalant qu'il était en train de s'endormir. Il relâcha un long souffle et ferma les yeux.

Hors de question qu'il fasse ça tous les soirs.


	4. Chapitre 4

Et bien et bien, cette histoire n'a pas l'air de déchaîner les passions plus que ça... M'en fiche, je continue quand même!

Voilà un beau chapitre tout chaud, où on en apprends plus sur les débuts de notre couple favori!

Et une review après ça, ce serait gentil (insérez ici un regard de chien battu)

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sirius parcourut l'auditorium du regard, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça. Il se rappela que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de contacter Lunard, la raison même de sa présence, et resta à observer quelques instants._

_Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que les filles qui faisaient de la danse de nos jours. Il y a avait tout autant de garçon, tous âges confondus, portant collants et justaucorps et papotant à droite à gauche. Le professeur appela leur attention, et ils allèrent tous se mettre contre le mur. Il se dit qu'ils étaient tous séduisants en les regardant, mais un en particulier retint son regard. Une jeune personne d'environ dix-neuf ans aux cheveux auburn et qui se trouvait presque directement en face de lui. En y regardant de plus près, il découvrit que c'était soit un garçon, soit une fille particulièrement plate. Il se mouvait avec une telle élégance, une telle assurance... Rien qu'en le regardant il apercevait un cygne._

_Il ne sembla se rendre compte du regard qui pesait sur lui et Sirius poussa un soupir. Au moins ça lui donnerait une bonne raison pour être venu. Il traversa la pièce pour aller vers les bureaux sans faire attention à rien, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne lui rentre violemment dedans. La personne ne le repoussa même pas, mais lui l'envoya valser par terre._

_Il baissa les yeux et vit le même garçon qu'il avait observé, son chignon maintenant ruiné et les cheveux lui tombant dans la figure. Il essaya de se relever et hurla de douleur. Sirius fit une grimace et se couvrit les oreilles._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, il regarda le jeune homme se relever, enfin capable de se teir debout maintenant que sa cheville avait été bandée. Il boita vers la porte principale et Sirius faillit bien rater sa chance. Il l'attrapa par le bras juste avant qu'il ne transplane._

_« Je peux vous aider ? »_

_« Ouais, écoutez, je suis désolé pour votre pied. »_

_« C'est rien. Ma mère est médicomage, et me rafistolera en rentrant. »_

_« Oh, bien, je suppose que c'est parfait. Je peux au moins vous offrir un café pour me faire pardonner ? »_

_« Quand j'ai eu à peu près trois ans, ma mère a décidé que puisqu'elle n'avait pas de fille elle me traiterait comme si j'en étais une. Mon père a failli faire une attaque quand elle lui a dit qu'elle m'avait inscrit à un cours de danse classique. J'ai jamais arrêté depuis... »_

_« Et bien, je t'ai regardé, tu es très bon. »_

_« Merci. Et toi, tu es d'ici ? »_

_« Je l'étais, j'ai pris un job en Bulgarie en sortant de l'école. C'était une décision stupide mais j'avais eu une énorme dispute avec quelqu'un, l'ami chez qui j'étais allé après m'être enfui, et comme j'étais trop fier pour retourner là-bas j'ai pris le premier boulot que j'ai trouvé... C'est la première fois que je remets les pieds ici en près de vingt ans. »_

_« Tu vas rester ? »_

_« Peut-être. C'est vrai que mon frère est en Bulgarie avec sa femme et mon neveu, mais personnellement je préfère les anglaises. Ou les anglais. » ajouta t-il. « Je verrai bien si l'Angleterre a quelque chose qui vaille la peine que je reste. »_

_« Dans ce cas je crois que tu cherches au mauvais endroit. » Il prit une gorgée de café en regardant Sirius dans les yeux. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient d'une belle couleur vert foncé. « Je ne crois pas être prêt à m'engager avant un bon moment... »_

_Fin du Flashback_

Six mois plus tard ils étaient mariés. Pour dire les choses avec douceur, Sirius avait été surpris en découvrant l'identité des parents de Harry, et James avait été tout aussi surpris en rencontrant le petit ami de son fils de voir que c'était son ancien meilleur ami.

Il n'avait bien pris ni l'annonce de leur relation, ni (trois mois plus tard) celle de leurs fiançailles, et jusqu'à la veille il avait refusé d'assister au mariage. Harry était reparti avec Sirius en Bulgarie, une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne voyait son beau-fils que tous les deux ou trois mois. Harry avait accepté de rester à la maison au lieu de travailler, et avait rapidement découvert son talent pour la cuisine. A cause du climat rigoureux, il ne sortait que peu. A la place, il passait ses journées à cuisiner de délicieuses sucreries et des gâteaux.

C'était la raison principale pour laquelle Sirius avait pris tant de poids, mais il ne blâmait pas Harry le moins du monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si il les lui fourrait dans la gorge.

Il l'entoura de ses bras par derrière en enfouissant son visage dans les doux cheveux roux lâchement attachés. Harry éclata de rire et tourna sa tête de côté.

« Bonjour, mon cygne. » lui dit-il tendrement à l'oreille. « J'aurais assez aimé un réveil du genre de mon bisou du soir d'hier. »

« Ton bisou du soir ? C'était pour te distraire du gâteau, tu te rappelles ? Et ça a marché. »

« Oh, il en reste ? »

« Oui, là dedans. » Harry jeta un regard mauvais à la poubelle comme si c'était de sa faute si Sirius avait envie de gâteau.

« Tu rigoles ? » Sirius lâcha Harry et alla regarder dans la poubelle. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Comment c'est arrivé là ? »

« Je l'y ai mis. »

« Mais comment on va le manger maintenant ? »

« C'est toute la question, Sirius. Tu ne peux pas le manger si il n'y en a pas. » Sirius lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu as dit que tu voulais te mettre au régime à partir de lundi. »

« J'avais dit lundi prochain ! »

« C'était la semaine dernière. Je ne vais pas imiter ma mère et t'affamer. Il faut juste arrêter avec les sucreries. Donc, si je ne les fait pas, ils ne seront pas là. Et s'ils ne sont pas là tu ne pourras pas les manger. » dit-il, en se répétant un peu à la fin.

« Et tu feras quoi au lieu de cuisiner ? » Harry haussa les épaules.

Je pensais sortir aujourd'hui, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une école de danse pas loin et... » Sirius le coupa dans son élan.

« Non. Tu feras quoi si le bébé est blessé pendant que tu sautes et que tu virevoltes ? Et dans quelques mois ? Tu t'imagines bondir au milieu de la pièce alors que tu seras à une semaines d'accoucher ? » Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant d'éclater de rire à cette image. Sirius s'assit à la table et se vit servir un bol de céréales au lieu de ses oeufs et toasts habituels.

Il faillit s'étouffer en mangeant, et c'est seulement alors que son mari qui, mort de rire, l'informa que c'était du lait écrémé et des céréales complètes. Il continua tout du long à grommeler à propos de « régimes stupides » et Harry soupira. Ca n'allait jamais marcher s'il se mettait déjà à se plaindre.

« On va faire un marché. » dit-il, et Sirius repoussa son bol en écoutant attentivement. « Tu suis ton régime toute la semaine, et vendredi je te fais ce que tu veux. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » Sirius tendit la main. « Marché conclu. » Ils conclurent le pacte avec un long baiser.

« Des brownies au chocolat ? » demanda doucement Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr. Si tu tiens ta part du marché. »

Vendredi mit une éternité à arriver, et même si ce fut dur, Sirius ne mangea aucune nourriture frite ou sucrée de la semaine. En rentrant le vendredi soir, l'odeur du chocolat embaumait la maison comme promis. Dès que la porte fur refermée, Harry arriva en courant de la cuisine, l'enlaça et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Wow ! » dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. « Que me vaut cet honneur ? »

« Je voulais vérifier si tu l'avais vraiment fait ou si je devais mettre les brownies à la poubelle. » Il renvoya son sourire à Sirius. « Ferme les yeux. » Sans attendre de réponse, il lui prit la main.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé regarder ? » Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais et lui couvrit les yeux.

« Ne regarde pas, on ne peut pas encore le voir. Sens. » Il passa sa main sur une zone précise. « Tu sens ça ? » Sirius perçut quelque chose, une minuscule courbe. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que sa main était sur le devant de la robe de Harry, juste au milieu de son ventre.

« Il commence tout juste à se manifester. » dit doucement Harry pendant que Sirius continuait à passer sa main au même endroit, totalement émerveillé. « Notre bébé... »

Le dîner et les brownies furent oubliés dans la cuisine alors que le couple était allongé dan son lit, nu. Harry était pelotonné le dos contre Sirius, entouré de ses bras.

« Pour un garçon ? Christian Black, ça sonne bien tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Christiant, c'est joli. Mais pour un garçon, » il se retourna pour regarder Sirius. « je pensais l'appeler comme toi. J'aime bien l'idée d'une Sirius Junior. »

« Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, mais si tu n'aimes pas, je suppose qu'on peut garder Christian aussi. »

« Non, j'aime ça. On peut utiliser Christian comme deuxième prénom ou quelque chose comme ça... Mais si c'est une fille ? »


	5. Chapitre 5

Et voilà, un gentil chapitre, attention, avec un LEMON !

Par ailleurs, je suis absente ce week-end, donc la suite arrive seulement lundi. Voilà, ce sera tout pour cette fois

* * *

« Espèce de petit hypocrite ! »

« Quoi ? » Harry releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait dans la lumière sourde de la cuisine.

« T'arrêtes pas de me dire de suivre le régime et quand je descends toi tu ne le suis pas ! » Il agita la main en direction de la part de brownies et du verre de lait en face de Harry.

« Si tu suis le régime si religieusement pourquoi tu es descendu dans la cuisine au milieu de la nuit ? » Le visage de Sirius devint tout rose.

« Je l'ai suivi. Je mérite un petit quelque chose si j'en ai envie. »

« J'ai passé la journée à faire ces gâteaux, moi aussi j'en mérite si j'en veux. » Sirius serra les dents.

« Mon dieu, je le savais que tu mentais. » dit-il avec colère.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« C'est pour ça que tu veux me mettre au régime, je te dégoûte. Tu es comme ta mère, tu veux juste que tout le monde se laisse mourir de faim jusqu'à être parfaits ! » Harry se leva et passa à côté de lui en marchant à grands pas. « Quoi ? Tu avoues alors. »

Harry s'arrêta mais ne le regarda pas.

« Si tu veux arrêter le régime fais le. Je t'ai dit que je me fichais de ton poids. » dit-il avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas pour moi que je le fais. C'est pour ton propre bien que tu dois perdre du poids. » Harry se retourna, les mains ramenées en poings peu serrés et les yeux pleins de larmes.

« Est-ce que tu sais à quel point le surpoids est mauvais pour ton coeur ? Et s'il s'arrête de battre ? Je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste ou d'imbécile ou de ce que tu veux si ça te chante, mais je ne suis pas comme ma mère. JE NE SUIS PAS COMME ELLE ! » Après avoir hurlé la dernière phrase, il fondit en larmes et Sirius le serra contre lui pendant qu'il sanglotait. Il réfléchit attentivement à ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu ne vas pas me perdre. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Je t'en prie, essaye au moins, si tu ne le fais pas pour moi fais le pour le bébé. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse sans son père à ses côtés. » Ces mots frappèrent Sirius avec force.

« Ca n'arrivera pas. » murmura t-il avant de prendre le visage de Harry entre ses mains et de le relever pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Je te le promets. » Le jambes de Harry le trahirent et Sirius supporta son poids le temps de se laisser glisser au sol. Il soutenait sa tête de sorte que leurs deux fronts se touchent, et les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de ses propres joues.

« Tu ne peux pas promettre quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle. » murmura Harry.

« Mais je peux promettre de maigrir, que ça prenne trois mois ou un an ça ne fait rien, et alors je pourrai promettre d'être là pour notre bébé. » Sirius tourna la tête et l'embrassa. Harry s'allongea bien volontiers et laissa la dominance à son mari.

Les mains talentueuses de Sirius se mirent si vite au travail que le temps que Harry ne se sépare de lui pour respirer, sa robe de chambre était grande ouverte et ses sous-vêtement avaient été jetés il ne savait trop où.

Sirius le dévora du regard, riant alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage, les yeux étincelants et les mains travaillant rapidement à retirer ses propres robes. Harry ne savait pas comment son mari parvenait à rire et à sourire en même temps, mais il s'en fichait. Il attira de nouveau Sirius à lui, les mains accrochées à ses joues.

Sirius y sentit quelque chose de poisseux et le toucha délicatement du bout des doigts.

Il prit l'un des poignets de Harry et le souleva dans la faible lumière de la lune qui entrait par la fenêtre. Ses mains étaient couvertes de la même substance brune et collante qu'il venait de retirer de sa joue. Harry lui lança un sourire et glissa l'un de ses doigts dans la bouche de Sirius.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et gémit de plaisir à sa première sucrerie en cinq jours. Harry retira son doigt d'entre ses lèvres, et attira son attention en penchant la tête en arrière pour exposer son cou et de passer le passer su sa peau pâle. Sirius se jeta aussitôt sur lui, mordillant la chair diaphane, laissant une petite marque rouge à chaque endroit que ses dents avaient touché.

Il leva sa main droite jusqu'à la table et tâtonna à l'aveuglette jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il saisit fermement le brownie, et lorsqu'il le redescendit son coude renversa le verre de lait. Il ne tomba pas de la table mais son contenu se répandit partout sur le corps nu de Harry. Ce dernier gémit lorsque le liquide froid coula sur sa poitrine et Sirius eut un sourire satisfait. Ostensiblement, il cassa le gâteau en deux et répartit le chocolat fondu sur Harry, créant des lignées marron dans tout ce blanc.

Sans réfléchir, ses mains mélangèrent les deux nourritures sur le torse étroit, de la même manière que ce qu'avait fait son mari quelques nuits auparavant, avant de se pencher et de faire courir sa lague sur le corps toujours mince. Il sourit en aparté avec un image de Harry dans quelques mois à l'esprit, et il se sentit envahi par un sentiment de fierté et une volonté farouche de la protéger. Tout ceci fut une fois de plus oublié par le désir lorsqu'un téton durci de Harry passa sous sa bouche. Il le mordit, et le gémissement érotique qui passa les lèvres de Harry ne fit que le rendre encore plus fou.

Il se releva, réalisant vaguement la manière dont son ventre pressait contre l'entrejambe de Harry et le detéstant plus que jamais, avant de faire courir son doigt tout le long du corps de son mari, depuis les clavicules jusqu'aux boucles auburnes des ses poils pubiens.

Harry attendit impatiemment pendant que Sirius récoltait la mixture entre ses mains. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il se positionna entre ses jambes et posa un doigt contre son entrée en attendant sa permission. Harry hocha lentement la tête et gémit de nouveau lorsque le doigt de Sirius entra et commença à aller et venir. Lorsqu'il le retira, Harry ne dit rien mais Sirius put voir ses yeux briller de plaisir. Il le regarda faire glisser deux autres doigts le long de son corps. Il attendit de nouveau, tendu, et poussa un petit cri lorsque au lieu de deux doigts trois entrèrent en lui d'un seul coup.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? » dit Sirius. Les yeux de Harry étaient fermés de plaisir, son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Il secoua négativement la tête rapidement. Sirius poussa les doigts plus profondément et une fois de plus leur imprima un mouvement de va et vient. A entendre les gémissements de Hary se rapprocher il comprit que son orgasme n'était pas loin. Il retira ses doigts, et cette fois Harry ne put contenir une forte exclamation de déception.

Sirius se mit à genoux et remarque que Harry avait écarté encore plus largement ses jambes, de sorte que ses cuisses touchaient celles de Sirius. Ce dernier sourit de nouveau et saisit les jambes, les souleva, et les posa sur ses épaules. Il se mit en position avec un dernier coup d'oeil au visage de son mari (qui avait l'air positivement ravi de cette nouvelle position) et donna un coup de hanche. Il ne sentit aucune résistance. Prenant cela comme un bon signe, il se retira un peu et donna un nouveau coup, plus fort.

Alors qu'il continuait à pénétrer Harry plus fort et plus vite, les seuls sons que l'on entendait étaient les cris mélodieux de Harry, ses propres grognements, et le son de la chair frappant la chair. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit.

Ses mouvements rapides faisaient remuer et trembloter son ventre. Il s'arrêta soudain et regarda frappé d'horreur la graisse continuer à bouger. Harry, qui était sur le point de jouir, s'en rendit également compte et éclata de rire. Il tendit la main pour arrêter le mouvement. Sirius sembla reprendre courage, rit également, et recommença à bouger.

Harry laissa bientôt échapper un gémissement plus fort et plus grave que les autres lorsque son orgasme arriva. Sirius fit de même après trois va et viens sauvages et se retira. Epuisé, il s'écroula sur Harry qui laissa échapper un petit cri aigu. Sirius rouvrit les yeux, de nouveau horrifié, et vit que Harry riait.

« Je plaisante, bébé. » Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sirius et ce dernier roula à terre, même s'il savait que c'était une simple taquinerie. Il refusait de prendre le moindre risque d'écraser le bébé. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son époux et l'attira contre lui, et tous deux s'endormirent sur le sol de la cuisine...

C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Enfin, du gâteau...

« Bonjour mon amour, » murmura Sirius. Lorsque Harry se retira d'entre ses bras, il se remit sur le dos avant de tenter de se lever et de sentir sa nuque craquer. « La prochaine fois rappelle-moi de choisir quelque chose de plus confortable que le carrrelage. Le lti, par exemple. »

« Je me fiches qu'on soit par terre. Mais il faudra se rappeler que même si le chocolat fait un bon lubrifiant, » Il essaya de se relever et grimaça de douleur en s'accrochant au bord de la table. « c'est beaucoup moins drôle quand il durcit. » Sirius pouvait presque ressentir à quel point ça faisait mal.

« Je prends la douche en premier. »

« Et en quel honneur ? » Harry lança un regard noir à Sirius alors que celui-ci se relevait, et il aperçut la raison de sa demande. Il avait toujours des traces de doigts sur le cou et tout le reste du corps, il était couvert de brownie, de chocolat durci, et de lait qui coulait par terre. « D'accord, va-y. Mais dépêche-toi. » Harry lui fit un sourire et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je dosi enlever le chocolat de mes fesses, aucune chance que j'aille vite. » Sur ces mots, il sortit rapidement de la cuisine sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler sa robe de chambre, et monta les escaliers complètement nu. Sirius soupira et se dirigea vers un placard pour se faire son petit-déjeuner.


	6. Chapitre 6

Note traditionnellement non-intéressante de la traductrice : Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais, je vous ai fait attendre, mais bon, un beau chapitre tout long, qu'est-ce qu'on diiiit ?

Une review aussi, avant de repartir, vous serez des anges.

* * *

Personne n'évoqua la dispute qu'ils avaient eue cette nuit là, les accusations et les inquiétudes furent oubliées, et Sirius suivit le nouveau régime que Harry avait mis en place pour lui. Il grommelait souvent qu'il ne semblait pas marcher, mais cela changea un mois plus tard, alors qu'il s'habillait par un froid samedi matin.

Il frémit et retira son pyjama avant d'enfiler un pantalon. Lorsqu'il ferma les boutons, il ressentit un léger élargissement, juste suffisant pour y glisser les doigts, et une vague d'excitation déferla sur lui.

« Harry, viens là. » dit-il avec enthousiasme. Harry, qui enfilait sa propre robe, lui lança un regard curieux mais s'approcha néanmoins avec le sourire. « C'est moi où est-ce que ce pantalon me va mieux qu'avant ? »

Harry l'observa attentivement, éprouva le tissu de la taille et la taille du baîllement avant de lancer un grand sourire à son mari.

« Tu sais, je crois bien que oui. Ca fonctionne. » dit-il en se levant. Sirius passa ses bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. « On peut peut-être échanger nos vêtements. »

« Je suis content que tu aies foi en moi, mais je suis plutôt certain de ne pas rentrer dans tes habits. »

« Et bien, elles ne te vont ni à toi ni à moi ! Pourquoi on ne les balance pas ? » dit Harry en frottant sa joue contre le cou de Sirius.

« Elles t'iront dans quelques mois après la naissance du bébé, quand tu auras retrouvé ton petit corps minuscule. Si elles continuaient à t'aller maintenant ça signifierait qu'il y aurait un problème avec le bébé. Il a besoin de place pour grandir. » dit Sirius, et Harry s'adossa contre lui pendant qu'il posait une main sur son ventre. Ce dernier mois, la petite courbure presque invisible avait grossi et était devenu joliment ronde et très remarquable. La vitesse à laquelle le ventre de Harry avait grossi avait choqué les deux futurs parents.

Il le caressa doucement et Harry se mit à rire. Sirius l'attira alors dans une étreinte serrée, frottant son nez contre ses cheveux et émettant un son qui ressemblait presque à un grognement de chien.

« Je t'aime tellement de traverser tout ça juste pour nous donner un bébé. »

« C'est vraiment pas si terrible, tu peux peut-être porter le prochain. »

« Le prochain ? »

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Sirius, qui était resté vautré sur une chaise sur le porche pendant la dernière demi-heure, se leva. Il massa son dos engourdi et s'étira dans une tentative de se lever qui le laissa étourdi, avant de retomber assis. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de retenter l'expérience, et il n'était pas très assuré sur ses jambes.

« Lunard ! » s'exclama Sirius alors que ce dernier se remettait peu à peu des effets de son Portoloin. Rémus le parcourut du regard comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de son ami. Après quelques secondes de silence Rémus ouvrit les bras en grand.

« Patmol ! » Ils s'enlacèrent un long moment. « Ca fait tellement longtemps ! »

« Beaucoup trop longtemps, mon ami. »

« Il gèle ici, tu ne vas pas me faire rentrer ? » Sirius avait les yeux brillants.

« Très bien, s'il le faut faisons entrer le vieillard. »

« Le vieillard ! Tu es plus vieux que moi ! » dit Rémus en passant la porte d'entrée et en embrassant tout du regard. « Jolie déco. »

« L'oeuvre de Harry. » dit Sirius. Tous deux s'assirent en face de la cheminée du salon, et Sirius vit le visage de Rémus s'éclairer.

« Comment il va ? Je ne vous ai vu ni l'un ni l'autre depuis le mariage. »

« Il va très bien. Il s'est bien intégré ici. Il aime jouer les femmes au foyer. » Il eut un sourire. « Et en parlant du plus beau des anges... »

Harry entra chargé d'un plateau de thé et de biscuits et posa le tout sur la table, s'arrêtant seulement pour dire bonjour à Rémus et pour embrasser Sirius sur la joue avant de repartir; mais lorsqu'il se pencha les yeux de Rémus s'écarquillèrent soudain. Il s'assura que Harry soit sorti et hors de portée d'oreille avant de parler.

« J'ai rien voulu dire parce que je suis pas sûr. Est-ce qu'il est... » Rémus fit un vaste mouvement de cercle avec ses mains avant de croiser les bras comme s'il tenait un bébé. Sirius sembla très amusé par tout ça.

« Ouaip, notre premier. » Rémus vit alors une expression qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant sur le visage de Sirius. Il rayonnait, et irradiait quasiment de bonheur, il arborait un étrange mélange de joie et de fierté parentale. Harry revint dans la pièce et Rémus le serra dans ses bras.

« C'est pour quand ? » demanda t-il tout en continuant à le serrer.

« Dans cinq mois et demi si tu ne l'écrabouilles pas. » répondit Sirius un peu sèchement, et Rémus lâcha Harry avec un petit air coupable en marmonnant des excuses. Harry secoua la tête pour montrer que ça n'avait pas d'importance avant de ramasser le panier à linge posé contre le mur et de ressortir de nouveau. Rémus s'assit et observa Sirius avec curiosité pendant quelques instants.

« Alors, ça te plaît la vie d'homme marié d'après ce que je vois. » Il n'avait rien mentionné, mais Sirius savait de quoi il parlait.

« Je le perds. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit: je le perds. Oui, je sais que j'ai pris beaucoup de poids. Pas la peine de pousser le bouchon. J'en entends déjà assez parler comme ça. »

« Ca ne pose aucun problème, Sirius. » dit Rémus, et Sirius lui lança un regard vexé. « C'est vrai. On vieillit, et personne n'a jamais dit que tu devais continuer à ressembler à un orphelin de guerre affamé comme la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. C'est bon de voir que Harry prends soin de toi. » Il eut un sourire sincère.

« Merci Lunard. »

« Qui est-ce qui pousse le bouchon ? Je dois aller parler avec Harry ? » Sirius secoua vigoureusement la tête.

« Non, Harry est génial à ce sujet. C'est juste qu'on est resté en contact avec Lily et James, c'est ses parents après tout, et bon... »

« James joue les méchants ? » Sirsiu hocha la tête. « Pas étonnant, c'était sûr qu'il allait trouver un moyen de se venger de toi. »

« Se venger de moi ? » Sirius eut un rire sans joie. « Pourquoi ? »

_Flashback_

_Après l'arrêt du train, les quatre amis restèrent longtemps assis en silence. L'un d'entre eux finit par se lever._

_« Allez, on ferait bien d'y aller. » dit Rémus, et Peter le suivit. Sirius jeta un coup d'oeil à James, et en voyant l'expression dure sur son visage suivit ses camarades. James remarqua que lorsqu'il s'était levé, sa baguette était tombé de sa poche. Il ne dit rien et la ramassa une fois qu'il fut parti._

_« Tu vas me manquer, Patmol. Tu es sûr que je ne peut pas te faire changer d'avis ? » dit Rémus lorsque lui et Sirius se donnèrent l'accolade. Sirius avait l'air partagé._

_« Je pourrais peut-être simplement... »_

_« Tu as oublié quelque chose. » dit James d'une voix froide, et un grand craquement se fit entendre. Il marcha vers Sirius dans le plus grand silence, et lui tendit les fragments brisés de sa baguette._

_« James ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une dispute stupide vaut la peine de faire ça ? Enfin, regarde la vérité en face, qui s'intéresse de savoir si tu dois rompre avec Evans ou pas ? » Tous deux l'ignorèrent et se fixèrent avec des regards meurtriers._

_« Ca va. Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, garde ma baguette. J'en achèterai une autre en Bulgarie. »_

_« Je croyais que tu restais. »_

_« C'était le cas, Queudver, mais maintenant ça n'a plus tellement l'air d'en valoir la peine. » Sirius fit volte-face, et quitta le train et trainant sa malle derrière lui. Il transplana avant que deux des trois Maraudeurs restants ne puisse lui courir après pour l'arrêter._

_Fin du flashback_

« Et puis vous ne vous êtes plus parlés pendant des années... »

_Flashback_

_« Et dire que je croyais que tu ne te marierais jamais. Santé ! » dit James en levant son verre et en le frappant doucement contre ceux des deux autres. Ils burent en coeur._

_« Et bien, il n'y pas grand chose qui a changé ici... » dit une voix. Rémus recracha son champagne dans son verre et se retourna brusquement._

_« Tu es là ? Je croyais que tu n'étais pas venu. »_

_« Ne sois pas ridicule, bien sûr que je suis venu. Je ne manquerai ça pour rien au monde. » La personne éclata de rire._

_« Viens là. » Rémus le prit par le bras et l'attira vers les deux autres. « Verse nous un autre verre, James. On doit porter un toast à Patmol. » James et Peter restèrent bouche bée._

_« Sirius ? » demanda Peter alors que James se débattait avec son verre. « Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? » demanda t-il, stupéfait._

_« En Bulgarie. » James lui tendit son verre, beaucoup de champagne coulant sur les bords là où il avait été renversé. « Merci. » dit Sirius d'un ton sarcastique en essuyant sa main sur sa robe. James lui jeta un regard mauvais. Sirius leva un sourcil et sortit quelque chose de sa poche. Il tendit la longue baguette à James._

_« Tu veux casser celle-là aussi ? Parce que je te jure que cette fois-ci je t'ouvrirai le crâne. » grogna t-il. Rémus soupira et fit courir son regard de l'un vers l'autre. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius mentait en disant cela. Il avait toujours été grand, mais maintenant il avait vraiment l'air de dominer James. Sa peau était pâle, et bien que don corps fut musclé il paraissait trop maigre._

_« Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça derrière vous ? C'est le mariage de Lunard pour l'amour du ciel ! » dit Peter avec colère. Sirius rangea sa baguette._

_« Désolé Lunard. » marmonna James. Bien que la conversation entre lui et Sirius baigne dans une politesse forcée, tous deux se détendirent une fois leur première bouteille finie._

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait tout ce temps ? »_

_« J'ai parcouru les rues pour nourrir des orphelins et leur trouver des familles aimantes. » Tous trois le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette la tête en arrière et n'éclate d'un rire tonitruant._

_« Franchement, vous me connaissez mieux que ça ? J'ai un appartement et un boulot peinard au ministère de la magie bulgare. »_

_« Tu n'es pas marié ? » demanda James en gloussant._

_« Non, pas encore. Je cherche toujours. » Il but une gorgée dans son verre. « Cela dit j'ai rencontré un type génial il y a deux semaines. Je l'aurais bien amené mais il n'a pas pu venir. »_

_« C'est super, Patmol. Comment il s'appelle ? » Sirius haussa les épaules._

_« Je ne sais pas encore. »_

_« Tu sors avec lui et tu ne sais pas comment il s'appelle. »_

_« Il dit que je lui dois trois rendez-vous et seulement après il me le dira. Pour le moment je l'appelle Cygne. » Au regard amusé de Rémus, Sirius haussa de nouveau les épaules. « Ne pose même pas la question. » Il eut un grand sourire rêveur et son regard se perdit dans le vague._

_« Ouais, et bien tu peux être heureux d'avoir encore ce mode de vie là. » grommela James. « Pas d'enfant imprudent, indécis et dépensier... »_

_« Encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ? » demanda Rémus en jetant un regard étrange à Sirius._

_« Il me répète depuis qu'il a quinze ans qu'il sait ce qu'il veut faire et que je dois lui faire confiance. Et maintenant qu'il a fini l'école il veut continuer avec sa danse stupide, il n'a aucune idée de quelle vraie carrière il veut ! » dit James avec colère. Peter posa son poing sur sa bouche, ferma les yeux et tâcha de ne pas rire trop fort. « Oh tu peux rire toi, c'est pas ton argent qu'il jette par les fenêtres ! »_

_« C'est pas si grave. »_

_« Tu rigoles ? Il est pire que sa mère. »_

_« Tu sais, c'est mal élevé de parler dans le dos des gens. Rien que pour ça je vais vivre à ton crochet dix-neuf ans de plus. » dit Harry en se mettant aux côtés de son père._

_Rémus secoua Sirius, et la présence d'une autre personne sembla le réveiller. Il regarda Harry, qui se disputait toujours avec son père, et eut un sourire en coin._

_« AU moins, tu ne mentais pas quand tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas venir. » Harry se tut et tous les yeux se fixèrent sur Sirius avant que Harry ne se jette dans ses bras. Il éclata de rire et son petit ami le fit tourner en le serrant contre lui._

_« Le destin fonctionne de manière bien étrange... » répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent démesurément._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais là ? » demanda James avec colère lorsque Sirius reposa son fils à terre._

_« Tu te rappelles que du gars dont je t'avais parlée, celui qui a failli me casser la cheville en classe ? » dit-il. Sirius laissa ses mains autour de sa taille fine. « C'est lui. » Lorsque Harry entoura Sirius de ses bras et le serra avec force, ce dernier ne manqua pas le regard meurtrier que James lui lançait._

_Fin du flashback_

« ... Et tu sortais avec son fils. »

« Alors il ne va sûrement jamais me pardonner ? »

« Probablement. » Rémus vit l'air attristé de Sirius. « Hé, déride-toi. Tu es excité à l'idée de devenir papa ? » Sirius hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

« Evidemment. Je meure d'impatience. »

« Oui, et bien vous devriez profiter du temps qu'il vous reste à deux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand un bébé arrive, on a plus de temps juste l'un pour l'autre On doit le partager et ça peut endommager la relation. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » grogna Sirius avec colère.

« Rien. Oublie ça. »

Après le départ de Rémus et une promesse d'écrire dès que le bébé serait né, Sirius disparut à l'étage et laissa Harry finir le ménage.

Une fois que tout fut fini, Harry partit à la recherche de son mari, et trouva à la place un gros chien noir roulé en boule sur leur lit. Il s'allongea, et le chien ne le regarda pas. Il se contenta d'un petit 'hmf' avant de fermer les yeux.

Harry tendit la main et gratta le ventre dodu du chien pour faire trembler sa patte arrière. Après quelques instants, Harry s'arrêta et la patte cessa de s'agiter follement. Le chien gémit et Harry éclata de rire. Il se changea en son mari.

« Pourquoi t'as arrêté ? » demanda Sirius en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« Parce que j savais que tu te transformerais si je le faisais. Maintenant, pourquoi tu boudes ? »

« Qui a dit que je boudais ? Je suis peut-être juste en train de, euh, réfléchir. »

« D'accord, et à quoi tu réfléchissais ? » Sirius observa un moment de silence. « Tu peux me le dire. »

« On ne va pas finir par s'ignorer l'un l'autre, hein ? »

« Quand ? Pourquoi ? »

« Quand le bébé sera né. Est-ce qu'on sera trop occupé pour passer du temps ensemble ? »

« C'est Rémus qui t'as dit ça ? » Sirius se tut une fois de plus. « Je vois. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants avant. Mais les choses vont changer, on le sait tous les deux, et on aura juste à s'aménager un peu de temps pour nous. »

« Et si on y arrive pas ? »

« C'est à ça que servent les baby-sitters. » Sirius eut un sourire triste. « Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir le bébé, hein ? » demanda Harry avec nervosité.

« Bien sûr que non. » mentit Sirius avec un horrible préssentiment lui enserrant les entrailles.


	7. Chapitre 7

Bon, je suis franchement moyennement contente. C'est pas vraiment votre faute hein, c'est juste que je m'étais habituée aux chapitre de 18 ou 20 reviews, alors bon, _deux_, voilà quoi... Bof, pas grave.

Donc, voici le chapitre 7, pour votre plus grande joie.

* * *

« Sirius ? »

« Hmm. »

« Tu crois que je porte haut ou bas, ou c'est trop tôt pour le dire ? »

« Comment ça porter haut ? Porter quoi ? »

« Le bébé. Il paraît que si on porte bas c'est un garçon et haut c'est une fille. »

« Oh. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? »

« Il va bien falloir qu'on décore la chambre un de ces jours, et je veux savoir si on la fait en rose ou en bleu. Tu veux m'aider à choisir dans quelle pièce on le fait ? »

« Oh, je sais pas. Peut-être demain. » marmonna Sirius. Harry le regard, avant de reporter son attention sur le miroir puis de se mettre au lit, dos à Sirius. « Je croyais que tu allais regarder pour la chambre ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, je vais faire ça. » Harry se leva et enfila une robe de chambre avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot. Lorsqu'après une demi-heure Sirius ne le vit toujours pas revenir, il commença à s'inquiéter. Enfilant sa propre robe de chambre, il se mit en quête de son mari. Il ne se trouvait dans aucune des chambres d'amis et Sirius se demanda s'il n'était pas descendu à la cuisine, peut-être pour satisfaire sa dernière fringale.

Il ne s'y trouvait pas non plus, et Sirius commençait à paniquer lorsqu'il entendit un bruit d'eau dehors. Il courut au jardin en allumant sa baguette et en la pointant vers la piscine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fabriques ? » demanda t-il lorsque la lumière révéla son mari flottant dans l'eau.

« Je nage. Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? » Sirius pointa sa baguette vers la robe de chambre abandonnée sur les briques.

« Tout nu ? »

« Ca libère, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi léger. » Sur ces mots il éclata de rire, rejeta ses bras et se laissa retomber en arrière dans l'eau. Lorsqu'il remonta, il retira ses cheveux de son visage et sourit, ses joues étaient toutes roses.

« Par ce temps ? Tu vas être geler. Tu vas tuer le bébé. » siffla t-il, et Harry étrécit ses yeux.

« Tu t'en ficherais pas mal. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ca fait trois semaines que tu évites le sujet du bébé, tu refuses même de le toucher. Merlin, tu as même refusé de me donner ta main quand je l'ai senti bouger. Est-ce que tu le veux toujours au moins ? »

« Il a bougé ? » Harry hocha a tête. « Quand ? »

« Quand je t'ai réveillé la semaine dernière. Tu m'as dit d'aller me faire foutre et de ne pas te réveiller parce que tu devais travailler tôt. » Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il bougeait. »

« Il y en avait vraiment besoin ? Je te réveille souvent en pleine nuit pour rien ? »

« Jamais. »

« Exactement. »

« Bon, et bien sors de là, laisse-moi sentir alors. »

« Non, toi tu viens. »

« C'est trop froid, sors. »

« Comme tu me l'as dit, va te faire foutre. » dit Harry avant de replonger. Sirius fit un petit bruit d'agacement en voyant que son mari refusait de sortir et rentra dans la maison.

Il attendit environ une heure avant que Harry ne revienne, bien enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre et toujours dégouttant. Sirius se leva et avança si vite que Harry ne le vit pas venir avant de trouver sa robe ouverte. Sirius plaça sa main sur la peau froide, remarquant pour la première fois à quel point il avait grossi en trois semaines. Son ventre commençait à ressembler moins à une simple courbe, même s'il ne ressemblait pas encore à un ballon, ce que Sirius savait qu'il finirait par arriver.

Il sentit un petit frôlement et en regardant le visage de Harry, il le vit hocher la tête. Il le sentit de nouveau.

« Wow. » Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, et lentement il sentit toute colère ou animosité envers le bébé disparaître. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux allongés dans leur lit, Sirius prit la parole.

« Harry ? » marmonna t-il.

« Mmm ? »

« Je crois que ce sera un garçon. »

« Dans ce cas on fera la chambre en bleu alors. » marmonna également Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Sirius, et gloussa en sentant le bébé bouger de nouveau.

Durant les semaines suivantes, le bébé commença à remuer de plus en plus fréquemment, et lorsqu'un mois supplémentaire fut passé Sirius eut du mal à croire qu'il ait jamais pu ressentir autre chose que de l'amour pour lui.

Même si leur relation avait regagné son niveau originel, tous deux s'inquiétaient de leurs disputes. Ils étaient ensembles depuis quatre ans et demi, et pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient jamais eu ne seule véritable querelle. C'est la raison pour laquelle tout le monde se montrait si superstitieux et leur avait conseillé (James et Lily compris) d'attendre un peu avant de se passer la corde au cou. Mais maintenant, deux grosses disputes en deux mois...

Sirius perdait toujours du poids bien trop lentement à son goût, mais avec les quelques commentaires qu'il avait reçu à ce propos et l'espace dans ses robes, il savait au moins que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Harry, en revanche, entrait dans son cinquième mois et avait atteint le stade où plus aucun de ses vêtements n'accommodait la taille de son ventre. Cela dit ça ne semblait pas le déranger autant que Sirius l'aurait pensé.

Il avait pris l'habitude de porter les vieilles robes de Sirius dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'enfin ils aient une chance de lui acheter ls siennes. Il aurait aisément pu marcher jusqu'au village pour le faire lui-même pendant que Sirius travaillait, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais aimé le voir partir seul. Harry, bien qu'étant adulte, était petit et sa beauté (relativement féminine) en faisait une proie pour les agresseurs.

Donc, un samedi matin très tôt, le couple quitta la maison et descendit la colline jusqu'au magasins qui se trouvaient en bas. Ils revinrent plusieurs heures plus tard, pas seulement avec des robes qui iraient à Harry pendant un mois ou deux, mais aussi avec d'autres qui accommoderaient le corps aminci de Sirius, un grand kelpie en peluche très doux pour le bébé, et un os en caoutchouc venant de l'animalerie pour que Sirius cesse de mordiller les meubles.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux riant et plaisantant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent devant le séjour. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net. Sirius posa les sacs et lâche le kelpie logé sous son bras. Il tomba à terre avec un petit couic lorsque Sirius s'approcha du gros hibou gris à l'air hautain. Il lui prit sa lettre, et ni lui ni Harry n'eurent besoin de l'ouvrir pour connaître l'expéditeur. Le grand sceau orné d'un P était bien assez explicite...


	8. Chapitre 8

Attention attention, ceci est un message d'une importance moyenne!

Le chapitre 9 est Long, donc ne vous attendez pas à l'avoir ava,t dimanche soir au plus tôt. C'était juste histoire de prévenir.

Voilà, enjoy!

* * *

« Tu es devenu dingue ? » Sirius leva un sourcil et lui lança un sourire en coin.

« Venant de celui qui faisait trempette à poil il y a quelques semaines c'est un peu gros. » Harry resta sans voix quelques instants avant de pointer du doigt le large t-shirt et le short de course de Sirius.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

« Et ben je pouvais pas dormir et j'ai réfléchi... J'ai envie de maigrir plus vite, et j'ai rien de mieux à faire, alors pourquoi pas faire du jogging ? »

« Bonne idée, laisse-moi aller me changer et je viens avec toi. »

« Attends, tu peux pas ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« C'est pas le moment pour toi de te fatiguer ou de faire un régime. Rentre aavnt de finir tout bleu. » dit-il en pointant à son tour en direction de la sortie de bain de Harry, qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, et de ses pieds nus.

« J'ai jamais fait un régime de ma vie. » Sirius l'embrassa avant de partir en courant, se retournant pour regarder son mari.

« T'as bien de la chance, » s'exclama t-il « c'est affreux. »

Plus tard dans la journée, Sirius se retrouva en train de fouiller entre les coussins du canapé, lançant les oreillers décoratifs à terre avec impatience.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ? » dit une voix épuisée, et Sirius s'arrêta.

« Il me semblait qu'il y avait une raison si on t'as acheté ces robes la semaine dernière. »

« C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

« Pourquoi tu continues à porter les miennes alors ? » Harry haussa les épaules et tripota le col de la robe qu'il portait avant de le porter à son nez et d'inhaler son odeur. « Ouais, quand t'auras fini de renifler les vêtements tu pourras aller faire une sieste. T'as l'air fatigué. »

« Je dois encore finir la lessive et nettoyer le sol de la cuisine. »

« Je t'aiderai à le faire plus tard, promis. » Harry lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Je te ferai tenir ta parole, tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais. Maintenant file dormir, je monterai d'ici environ une heure. » Harry se rendit à l'étage et Sirius continua à fouiller, avant d'enfin pousser un cri de triomphe en brandissant l'os qu'ils avaient acheté. Il se transforma, et après avoir passé quelques instants à le mâcher, sortit avec dans la bouche.

Il creusa un trou dans le jardin et avait le nez enterré dedans, du sable volant en toutes directions, lorsqu'il entendit un ricanement. Il s'arrêta et observa attentivement autour de lui.

« Tu recours toujours à tes instincts animaux ? » dit James en secouant la tête. « Allez viens, on se gèle ici. » Personnellement, Sirius n'était pas d'accord. Comparativement au climat habituel, ce jour était plutôt clément. Mais en voyant que la seule autre fois où James était venu ici était pour le mariage... Ils s'étaient fiancés au printemps mais voulaient un mariage d'hiver, donc au lieu d'attendre toute une année ils avaient fait la cérémonie en été en Bulgarie. Il poussa néanmoins la porte arrière de la maison et laissa son beau-père le suivre.

Il se retourna et James le regarda avec dégoût. Evidemment Sirius s'y était attendu, son visage et ses mains étaient couverts de boue d'avoir creusé le sol humide. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et commença à retirer la saleté.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Sirius à James lorsqu'il entra dans le salon. Sirius le suivit, et James ne lui accorda pas un regard, observant à la place les photos sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il examina celle de Harry et Sirius coupant le gâteau à leur mariage avant de répondre.

« Tu sais ce que je veux. Vous avez eu notre lettre de la semaine dernière et vous n'êtes pas venus. Tu sais à quel point Lily était triste lorsqu'on ne vous a pas vu arriver pour dîner ? »

« Et tu sais à quel point ton fils était triste après le dernier ? » dit Sirius à travers ses dents serrées lorsque James se retourna pour le regarder, et il avait l'air tout autant en colère que lui. Aucun des deux ne s'aperçut que Harry s'était réveillé et écoutait tout.

« Quoi ? Il était triste qu'on veuille avoir des petits-enfants un jour ? » James eut un rire bruyant et cruel. « Tu sais, Lily lui a même donné une potion pour ça, il y a quelques mois, elle l'a versé dans son thé. Mais on doit avoir des relations sexuelles sous trois jours, alors évidemment ça n'a pas marché. » Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû permettre ce mariage. »

« Dehors. »

« Tu feras quoi si je refuse ? Tu vas t'asseoir sur moi ? » Harry en avait entendu assez, et tous deux tournèrent la tête en entendant un grand bruit. Harry dévala les escaliers en fusillant James du regard. Il se dirigea tout droit sur lui.

« Comment oses-tu ? » murmura t-il d'une voix dangereuse en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine de son père. « Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de décider quand on doit avoir des enfants ? Tu ne sais pas tout. On pourrait déjà en avoir trois en train de dormir là-haut et tu n'en saurais rien parce que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré égoïste ! Et tu te prends pour qui d'insulter Sirius ? En surpoids ou pas il est deux fois l'homme que tu seras jamais, et je l'aurais épousé avec ou sans ta permission ! » Harry dit tout cela très rapidement, mais Sirius comprit chaque mot. « Maintenant dehors, avant que je ne te fasse partir. »

« Que... » Harry se mit à hurler et Sirius dut le retenir lorsqu'il commença à lancer des sortilèges au hasard à James, qui se couvrit la tête des bras et courut à la porte. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry s'arrêta et s'écroula dans les bras de Sirius, respirant profondément, l'épuisement se voyant clairement sur son visage lorsqu'il s'évanouit.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, toujours désorienté, il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sirius. Son mari était assis à côté de lui sur le bord du lit. Il sourit en voyant Harry réveillé.

« Salut bébé. » murmura t-il. « Tu t'en es bien sorti. Tu lui as donné exactement ce qu'il méritait. »

« J'étais tellement en colère qu'ils croient avoir le droit de décider de notre futur. »

« Je sais. Tu as tous les droits d'être en colère. Mais tu m'as menti, tu as dit que tu avais pris la potion. »

« Je croyais l'avoir prise par accident. »

« Comment tu peux prendre ça par accident ? » Harry rougit et garda le silence. « Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« J'ai trouvé un de tes vieux chaudrons, et j'ai plus ou moins expérimenté avec différentes potions. » Sirius le regarda, choqué. « Quoi ? Tu croyais quand même pas que je faisais que le ménage et la cuisine ? »

« Mais tu as vraiment bu ces potions ? »

« Juste une. Elle avait l'air bien. » Sirius le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Et c'était quoi cette putain de potion que tu as cru bon de te faire ? »

« Une potion énergisante. Je savais que si je t'en demandais une tu me dirais juste que je devais dormir plus. »

« C'était avant ou après que tu aies pris le thé avec ta mère ? »

« Environ tris semaines plus tard. » Sirius soupira.

« Au moins ça explique quelques choses. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme pourquoi tu es déjà plus gros que tu ne devrais l'être. Ta grossesse est plus avancé de trois semaines que ce qu'on croyait. » Il tendit la main et effleura le ventre de Harry, sentant le bébé remuer.

« Tu te plains toujours que je porte tes robes ? Ca nous as sauvé de devoir les voir encore plus. » Sirius, s'il entendit cette phrase, n'en laissa rien paraître.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été irresponsable au point de boire tes propres potions. J'aurais pu te retrouver mort en rentrant à la maison ! »

« C'est pour ça que tu es en colère ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? » aboya Sirius, et il retira sa main avant de se lever et de partir.

Cette nuit-là, il ne revint pas dans leur chambre, et il ne vit pas Harry avant de descendre les escaliers pour aller travailler le lendemain matin. Il ne dit rien, mais embrassa Harry sur le sommet de la tête avant de partir sans attendre de réponse.

Cette nuit-là, il rentra tard, ses excuses et ses reproches soigneusement formulés tournant et retournant dans son esprit. On entendait aucun des sons habituels que Harry faisait dans la cuisine en préparant le dîner, ni le son occasionnel de sa voix chantant faux. Sirius sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il trouva la cuisine vide et une petite note jaune sur la table. Il la relut trois fois avec horreur avant de faire volte-face et de courir à l'étage.

_Sirius,_

_Je suis parti pour réfléchir sérieusement. Je suggère que tu fasses pareil. Je reviendrai une fois que j'aurais l'esprit clair._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Harry. Xxx_

Un hurlement de colère et de choc retentit depuis la chambre lorsque Sirius ouvrit les armoires et trouva la moitié de la garde-robe de son mari évanouie...


	9. Chapitre 9

Bon, en planant sur dimanche soir j'avais vu un peu gros, mais au moins il est arrivé. Tous ceux qui veulent que Harry reviennent illico devront attendre un peu, mais en attendant on en apprends un peu plus sur la fratrie Black...

* * *

« Hé, Orion ! » appela quelqu'un, et Sirius n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête de son bureau pour reconnaître que c'était son frère qui utilisait son vieux surnom.(ndt: Orion est une constellation, dont fait entre autre partie l'étoile Bellatrix)

« Salut, le Lion. » (ndt: Régulus est une étoile de la constellation du Lion) répondit-il d'une voix blanche, et Régulus fronça les sourcils.

_Des rires retentirent dans le couloir presque désert et les portraits pendus aux murs regardèrent les adolescents qui passaient par là avec un air désapprobateur, mais aucun des deux ne sembla s'en être rendu compte. Une silhouette solitaire apparut au bout du corridor, et l'un des garçons, le plus grand et probablement le plus séduisant des deux, cessa de rire. C'est seulement lorsque la silhouette, plus petite que les adolescents, s'approcha que les deux autres la remarquèrent et se turent._

_La personne était un jeune garçon d'environ quatorze ans, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait de grands cernes noirs sous les yeux, et il paraissait nerveux et tendu._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda le séduisant jeune homme avec mépris._

_« Sirius... » dit le jeune garçon en regardant son frère d'un air suppliant. « Je dois te parler. En privé. » Il lança un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de l'ami curieux de Sirius._

_« Ouais, on te retrouvera dans la salle commune, Patmol. » dit James avant de commencer à s'en aller, mais Sirius étendit brusquement un bras pour le retenir._

_« Non Cornedrue, reste. Tout ce que tu me dis peut être dit en face d'eux. » Régulus les regarda de nouveau avec l'air peu sûr de lui avant de prendre doucement la parole._

_« Père a décidé cet été que comme tu étais parti je devais me préparer à hériter. » Sirius ne montra aucune émotion mais croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._

_« Je me doutais que ça arriverait. C'est évident qu'ils n'allaient pas tout me laisser. Quoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? » Régulus ne répondit pas mais croisa également le bras et détourna le regard. Sirius fit un pas en avant et prit le visage de Régulus entre ses mains et l'examina attentivement avec lenteur, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Soudain, il le gifla violemment sur la joue gauche._

_« Je suis désolé, Sirius... »_

_« Désolé ? Tu m'as tourné le dos et t'es défoncé comme un médium depuis au moins un mois, rien qu'à te voir je le sais. Je t'ai dit de ne pas fréquenter ces gens. » dit-il avec colère._

_« Oui, et tu m'as aussi dit que tu ne partirais pas ! » hurla t-il en se dégageant. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes lorsqu'il regarda Sirius avec fureur. « Tu m'avais promis que quoiqu'il arrive, même si ça devenait vraiment dur, tu ne t'enfuirais pas ! »_

_« J'ai essayé, Régulus, tu le sais. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça. » dit doucement Sirius._

_« Père va me violer Sirius, il m'a dit qu'il le ferait quand je rentrerai à la maison. » dit-il, cette fois d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. James, Peter et Rémus eurent tous un hoquet d'horreur._

_« Au moins il t'a prévenu... »_

_« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'il... » bafouilla Rémus en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sirius._

_« Tous les héritiers mâles des Blacks doivent le faire. C'est sensé forger la caractère. On doit se débarrasser de son innocence et la virginité doit être donnée à la personne qui a donné quelque chose de lui-même pour qu'on vienne au monde. » Sirius haussa les épaules. « Evidemment il te racontera tout ça pendant qu'il le fera. »_

_« Quand ? » demanda Régulus, choqué du calme de son frère._

_« Au même âge que toi, peut-être un peu avant. J'essaye de ne pas y penser. Je sais que c'était l'été avant la quatrième année, sur le sofa du salon. » Soudain, Régulus tomba à genoux et enveloppa de ses bras les jambes de Sirius, les serrant avec force et fermant les yeux._

_« Je t'en prie, Sirius, je ne veux pas que ça m'arrive. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Ne me fais pas traverser ça aussi. » Sirius posa les yeux sur lui et le regarda un long moment. Il prit enfin la parole._

_« Tu ne rentres pas à Noël, tu vas rester à Poudlard. » Régulus ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux vers son frère avant de prendre la main qu'il lui tendait pour le hisser sur ses pieds._

_« Et cet été ? »_

_« Tu viendras avec moi. » Régulus le fixa intensément avant de passer ses bras autour des côtes de Sirius, au niveau qu'atteignait sa tête, et de l'enlacer avec force. A la surprise de ses amis, Sirius retourna l'embrassade avant de le renvoyer à son prochain cours._

_Ils se rendirent en classe en silence, et c'est alors qu'ils faisaient la queue devant la salle de Métamorphose que James saisit Harry par le bras et lui murmura rapidement:_

_« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit ? Je t'aurais sorti de là plus tôt. »_

_« Et bien je ne l'ai pas fait et je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Même pour toi. » James parut blessé mais Sirius refusait de croiser son regard et ne le vit pas. « Maintenant si on pouvait parler d'autre chose... »_

_Durant les deux mois suivants, beaucoup de choses changèrent. Leurs devoirs leur prenaient beaucoup de temps et ils étaient parvenus à un accord tacite pour ne pas parler du viol de Sirius. Il passait ses occasionnelles visites à Pré-au-Lard avec Régulus, qui paraissait aller bien mieux et avoir gagné en confiance en lui depuis ce jour-là. Ca prenait sur le temps que Sirius passait habituellement avec James, et lui-même passait ses soirées de week-end avec Lily au lit ou à travailler, ce qui faisait que les deux inséparables se trouvaient de plus en plus éloignés._

_Comme un enfant qui tourne sur lui-même jusqu'à tomber dans la boue, les choses finirent par s'écrouler début décembre, une semaine avant les vacances. C'était l'une des rares occasions durant lesquelles ils se retrouvaietn tous les quatres dans le dortoir, un vendredi soir, sans devoirs à faire et avec un week-end libre qui s'annonçait. Quelqu'un avait frappé violemment à la porte, et lorsque Rémus alla ouvrir un première année se précipita à l'intérieur, murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Sirius, et repartit en courant._

_Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied en portant un Régulus en très mauvais état dans ses bras. Il le posa sur son lit et commença à parler à toute vitesse. Rémus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué en sept ans._

_« Tu connais des sortilèges de soins, je t'en prie, sauve-le, sauve-mon frère Rémus. » Ce dernier hocha la tête et sortit un livre de son sac et commença à le feuilleter rapidement à la recherche des incantations dont ils avaient besoin._

_« Je vais chercher Lily, elle veut devenir Médicomage, elle saura quoi faire. » dit James. Sirius, maintenant à genoux à côté de Régulus, lui grogna dessus._

_« Tu peux sortit avec sette Sang de Bourbe si tu veux mais elle ne s'approchera pas de lui avec ne serait-ce qu'une potion contre les bleus. » aboya t-il, et James lui lança un regard plein de colère mais retira tout de même sa main de la clenche de la porte. A la place il alla voir en quoi il pouvait aider Rémus, qui essayait de refermer les coupures les plus graves. Régulus eut un faible rire lorsque Rémus lui retira son uniforme déchiré et sanglant et sa chemise._

_« Tu es un bon grand frère, Orion. » dit-il d'une voix endormie par la potion contre la douleur que Rémus, qui en avait un stock pour après la pleine lune, lui avait donnée. Il fallut quelques instants avant que tous trois ne regardent Sirius, qui lui rendit un sourire triste en lui caressant le dos de la main._

_« Non, Lion, c'est faux, si c'était le cas ça ne serait pas arrivé. J'aurais dû l'empêcher. »_

_« Si ! Tu me protèges des Sangs de Bourbe et tu m'apprends les trucs importants, comme où s'asseoir pour avoir ce qu'il y a de meilleur aux fêtes et comment accuser Kréattur d'avoir laissé tomber le collier de grand-mère dans les toilettes. » Il gloussa de nouveau, puis ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de finir par se fermer._

_Sirius se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain, les mains accrochées dans ses cheveux. Rémus guérit tout ce qu'il put et laissa le garçon en sous-vêtements sur le lit de son frère, avec beaucoup moins de bleus qu'avant. Peter le recouvrit d'un drap lorsque le loup-garou partit à la recherche de Sirius. Il le retrouva toujours dans la salle de bain. Il était assis dans le noir, et lorsque Rémus alluma la lumière il le vit roulé en boule dans un coin, la tête contre les genoux et le visage caché par ses cheveux._

_Il s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot._

_« Alors tu as jeté le collier de ta grand-mère dans les toilettes... Comment c'est arrivé ? » Lorsqu'il ne reçut aucune réponse, il lui toucha la main et Sirius la retira violemment en se serrant contre le mur._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Rémus avec douceur, et Sirius releva la tête. Il retira ses cheveux de ses yeux et son ami vit qu'ils étaient rouges à force de pleurer, et qu'il avait des traces de larmes sur les joues._

_« Je l'ai trouvé dans les cachots, dans un placard à balai. Il a réussi à me dire que c'est des gens de sa maison qui ont fait ça. »_

_« On trouvera qui quand il se réveillera et tu pourras leur arracher la tête. Personnellement, j'aurais bien aimé t'aider si la pleine lune avait été plus près que dans trois semaines." Sirius éclata de rire et renifla discrètement avant de s'essuyer le nez sur sa manche._

_« Merci, Lunard. Pour l'avoir soigné. Je ne peux pas l'amener à Madame Pomfresh, elle poserait trop de questions et elle aurait prévenu mon père. S'il apprend que Régulus traîne avec moi il nous tuera tous les deux. »_

Sirius avait conclu que la seule solution garantissant leur sécurité était de transférer Régulus à Durmstrang après Noël, finir sa propre scolarité à Poudlard, et partir le rejoindre là-bas ensuite.

Régulus était maintenant marié depuis environ douze ans et avait deux beaux enfants. Il était plus petit que son frère et ses cheveux était châtain foncé au lieu de bruns, mais à part ça il ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Le mariage avait eu le même effet sur lui que sur son frère et ils partageaient maintenant les mêmes traits pleins. Il se laissa tomber dans une chaise en face du bureau de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fiches en rogne comme ça ? »

« Qui te dis que je suis en rogne ? »

« Je travaille trois étage plus bas et j'en ai encore entendu parler. Tout le monde dit que ça fait bien trois jours que tu te morfonds maintenant. » Sirius s'affaissa de nouveau sur son bureau. Après deux jours il avait réalisé que Harry ne reviendrait pas dans un futur proche, et depuis il était de plus en plus malheureux. « Sirius ? »

« C'est Harry. »

_Flashback_

_Alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la maison, Sirius leva l'un de ses mains gantées et pressa le bouton, et la sonnette retentit à l'intérieur. L'autre main, cependant, ne lâcha pas la main plus petite et délicate de son petit ami. Il la serra doucement pour le rassurer lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la maison._

_« Tout va bien se passer. Contente toi d'être toi-même et il t'adorera autant que moi. » dit Sirius avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme. Il sourit et lui et Sirius s'enlacèrent avec force._

_Sirius lui asséna une claque dans le dos et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. En y regardant de près, on pouvait aisément voir à quel point ils se ressemblaient. L'homme était assez grand, mais toujours bien moins que Sirius. On aurait pu le qualifier de très potelé facilement, pas vraiment gros à proprement parler mais tout de même imposant, avec un visage rond et un ventre douillet._

_« Alors c'est lui dont j'ai tant entendu parler ? » dit-il avant de parler à son frère en Bulgare. « **Vraiment mignon, c'est vrai, joli corps, beau visage. J'aurais jamais cru que tu flasherais sur un poil de carotte cela dit. **» Harry fronça les sourcils et Sirius éclata de rire._

_« **Mes cheveux ne sont pas oranges, juste roux foncé. **» dit soudain Harry, et tous deux le fixèrent d'un air choqué. « Je prends des cours trois fois par semaine. Au bout d'un mois ça commence à rentrer un peu, forcément. » Régulus éclata de rire et se retira pour laisser entrer Harry. Sirius resta planté là où il se trouvait et Harry l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'entrer dans la maison à l'abri du froid._

_L'après-midi se passa à merveille et le temps que le soir arrive Régulus, sa femme Opale et même Caelum (ndt: constellation mineure du nom de Burin en français. Malheureusement je ne me voyais pas baptiser ce pauvre garçon Burin), leur fils de sept ans l'avaient adopté. Les choses ne semblèrent qu'aller de mieux en mieux lorsqu'Opale amena leur fille de six mois dans la pièce une fois réveillée de sa sieste. Lorsque Harry la prit dans ses bras pour jouer avec elle en expliquant à quel point il aimait les enfants et qu'il en avait l'habitude avec ses nombreux frères et soeurs, il fut accepté dans la famille à bras ouverts._

_Sirius s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine en souriant lorsque son frère ferma la porte derrière lui. Sirius savait déjà pourquoi Régulus voulait lui parler en privé avant même qu'il ne le mentionne._

_« Il est génial, hein ? »_

_« Oui, adorable, mais tu es sûr qu'il est fait pour toi ? » Le sourire de Sirius disparut aussitôt._

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Est-ce que vous avez quoi que ce soit en commun ? » Sirius haussa les épaules._

_« Le courant passe assez bien entre nous pour qu'on ait pas besoin d'avoir des choses en commun. » Sirius se redressa en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ? »_

_« Arrête de me faire dire ce que je ne dis pas, Sirius ! Parfois, le courant ça ne suffit pas. Et les circonstances ne jouent pas exactement en votre faveur. »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »_

_« Regarde les choses en face. C'est le fils de ton ex-meilleur ami. Il a dix-neuf ans et toi trente-six !Il n'y a pas dix minutes il n'avait pas l'air contre l'idée de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, chose que tu as juré depuis que tu étais plus petit que Caelum que tu ne voudrais jamais ! »_

_« Ouais, et ben peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis. » dit-il l'air mal à l'aise en farfouillant dans sa poche. « Peut-être que cette fois je suis sérieux. »_

_« A quel point exactement ? » Sirius sortit de sa poche une petite boîte, et son frère la regarda avec des yeux ronds. « Sirius... »_

_« Je l'aime, Régulus. Je me fiche qu'on ait rien en commun ou qu'il soit de **sa** famille. Je sais que c'est lui mon âme soeur, j'en suis sûr. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit d'autre avant et je ne veut pas laisser ça s'échapper. »_

_« Attends au moins un peu avant de faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter, c'est tout ce que je dis... » Sirius était déjà sorti de la cuisine, la boîte bien en sécurité dans sa poche. Régulus inspira profondément et soupira avant de le suivre. Harry tenait dans ses bras le chat de Caelum, mais dès que le petit garçon quitta la pièce en courant il le posa sans cérémonie sur les genoux de Sirius, qui le poussa immédiatement à terre._

_« Tu n'aimes pas les chats ? » lui demanda Sirius d'un air amusé en le voyant sortir un mouchoir et s'en servir. Harry renifla et eut un léger sourire._

_« Seigneur, non ! En cinquième année j'ai balancé celui de mon camarade de dortoir dans les escaliers parce qu'il refusait de s'en débarrasser. » Sirius éclata d'un rire sonore. « J'y suis allergique, et il n'arrêtait pas de monter sur mon lit, alors je l'ai juste attrapé et je l'ai fichu dehors devant tout la salle commune des Gryffondors. »_

_« Tu es allergique à quel point ? »_

_« Et bien, on va dire ça comme ça: je n'en prendrai jamais un. Je préfère les chiens de toute manière. » Régulus regarda son frère et vit que dans sa poche, sa main agrippait fermement ce qui devait être l'écrin de la bague. Il savait rien qu'à la lueur dans les yeux de son frère que quoiqu'il dise il ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de faire sa demande à présent._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Sirius le regarda avec tristesse.

« Il m'a quitté, Régulus. Harry m'a quitté. » dit-il d'une voix brisée. Régulus en tomba presque de sa chaise.

« Pourquoi il ferai ça ? Tu en es sûr ? »

« C'est tout comme. Il m'a dit qu'il partait réfléchir un peu. » Régulus était sans voix, et il vit des larmes se former dans les yeux de son frère. Sa voix était devenue un murmure rauque. « Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Si quelqu'un lui fait du mal, comment je pourrais me regarder dans une glace après ça ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Harry est petit mais il est coriace. Je plains l'imbécile qui essaye de s'en prendre à lui. » Sirius secoua la tête.

« Pas en ce moment, non. » Régulus ouvrit la bouche pour demander pourquoi. « Pas avec le bébé. »

« Vous avez eu un bébé ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

« Non, pas encore. Il arrivera dans environ quatre mois. »

« Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Ou pourquoi il est parti brusquement comme ça. »

« On s'est pas mal disputé ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous arrive depuis quelques mois. Il ne reviendra peut-être même pas, ça fait déjà cinq jours. »

« Il va revenir, il ne partirait pas maintenant. Pas après que vous ayez pris cette décision tous les deux. C'est vrai, c'est un grand changement. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De tout évidence vous avez parlé d'avoir des enfants ensemble, et il a pris la potion. Vous avez dû vous préparer psychologiquement pour ça. On ne peut pas juste claquer des doigts et s'attendre à s'habituer tout de suite à un bébé. »

« C'est vrai... » répondit Sirius en sentant son estomac se serrer encore plus...


	10. Chapitre 10

Tadaaaa, un nouveau chapitre ! Pour ceux qui éventuellement voudraient que Lily passe sous un camion, j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas pour tout de suite.

Sinon, le chapitre suivant est le plus long de toute la fic, donc il prendra quelques jours. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Les deux jours suivants s'écoulèrent sans trace de Harry, et Sirius en ressentait les effets. Il ne pouvait ni manger ni dormir. Il ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Régulus. C'était logique, et ça expliquait toutes leurs disputes. Ca faisait presque quatre mois qu'ils étaient au courant et pas une seule fois ils n'avaient prit le temps de s'asseoir et de discuter de la manière dont le bébé affecterait leur vie et de comment ils allaient s'en sortir. Généralement c'est le genre de chose dont on parle avant.

Il était extrêmement en colère contre James et Lily d'avoir fait ça. Comment pouvaient-ils décider qu'ils étaient prêts pour avoir des enfants ? Ils n'avaient même jamais abordé le sujet jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise qu'il était enceint. Et si ça détruisait complètement leur mariage ?

_C'est déjà fait, imbécile !_ Si sa conscience était apparue à cet instant sur son épaule, à en juger par la voix, elle ressemblerait à Rémus._C'est de sa faute de toute manière._ Non, se dit-il, il n'avait fait que le mettre en garde. Ils se disputaient déjà avant. La culpabilité et l'inquiétude assaillaient son coeur et résonnaient dans ses oreilles.

Etait-ce parce qu'il avait dit que Harry ressemblait à sa mère qu'il était parti ? Depuis le début, il avait été très clair qu'il n'aimait pas être comparé à ses parents. Il avait de nombreuses fois menacé de se teindre les cheveux, mais encore rien ne l'avait poussé assez loin pour qu'il utilise la potion capillaire sombre qui traînait dans le placard de la salle de bains depuis leur retour de voyage de noces.

_Si jamais je commence à me comporter comme cette vache anorexique sans cervelle que je suis obligé d'appeler ma mère, tu dois me promettre, Sirius, au plus petit signe, que tu m'attraperas et que tu me verseras ce truc sur la tête..._

Il gloussa en se rappelant les paroles de Harry et entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des voix murmurer. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il courut jusque dans le couloir, et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Harry se tenait là Régulus derrière lui. Ce dernier ferma la porte et remarqua Sirius le premier, il marmonna quelque chose à l'adresse de Harry qui se retourna et lui sourit.

Sirius se précipita vers lui et le serra fort dans ses bras. Harry retourna l'embrassade avec bonheur.

« J'était tellement inquiet pour toi. Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » sanglota Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. Sirius jeta à Régulus un regard plein de gratitude, et ce dernier se contenta de sourire et de garder le silence.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, ils montèrent à l'étage et Harry laissa tomber son sac à terre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait les yeux rouges, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré, et à la manière dont il se tenait le dos courbé on voyait qu'il était épuisé. Sirius se demanda brièvement si c'était à cause de lui ou du bébé.

« Je l'ai senti donner un coup de pied hier. » dit-il doucement. Sirius tendit la main pour toucher, mais Harry secoua la tête. Il la retira et fronça les sourcils. « Il ne l'a pas refait depuis, je pense qu'il est endormi. » Sa propre main caressait le haut de son ventre avec amour.

« Je suis désolé, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit. »

« J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir de toute façon. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis parti. »

« J'ai jamais dit que c'était de ma faute. Rien ne justifiait que tu disparaisses comme ça. »

« Ouais,et bien c'est pas justifié non plus que tu me compares à ma mère à chaque fois qu'on se dispute mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. »

« Ecoute, on s'y prend mal... »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« On ne peut pas juste laisser tomber et résoudre ça comme il faut ? »

« Et c'est comment 'comme il faut' ? » Sirius se pencha en avant et embrassa Harry avec passion. Le jeune homme se retrouva bientôt sur le dos, son mari travaillant activement à lui retirer ses vêtements.

« Tu te rends compte que le sexe ne fait que repousser les problèmes sans les résoudre ? »

« Je sais. » haleta Sirius avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. « Mais ça nous aidera tous les deux à nous détendre. »

« Alors tu feras quoi quand tu te disputeras avec le bébé ? Lui aussi tu le baiseras ? » Sirius s'arrêta net et le fixa d'un air choqué quelques instants avant de le gifler avec force.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Comment oses-tu dire que je pourrais faire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? » Les yeux de Harry se remplirent de larmes.

« J-j-je p-plaisantais. » dit-il, complètement stupéfait, et Sirius descendit de sur lui avant de rouler sur le côté. « Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. » Sirius leva un sourcil avant de tourner la tête pour regarder Harry, puis de se retourner complètement de son côté.

« Tu te rappelles le soir où on s'est fiancés ? » Harry hocha la tête.

« On était allongés dans ton lit, dans ton appartement et on buvait au goulot d'une bouteille de scotch... » Il sourit en se rappelant de l'événement.

« Et on parlait de tout et de rien. » Harry hocha la tête. « Tu te souviens qu'on se posait des questions l'un à l'autre ? »

« Oui, je me rappelle bien de ça. »

« Et je ne voulais pas te parler de ma première fois même si tu me suppliais. » Harry hocha de nouveau la tête et fronça les sourcils. « C'était mon père. » dit brusquement Sirius après un instant de silence. Soudain il se retrouva assis, la tête contre le cou de son mari, sanglotant bruyamment pendant que Harry lui murmurait à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux d'une manière réconfortante.

« Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis vraiment désolé. » lui murmura t-il doucement. « J'aurais dû être plus sage, et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

« C'est pas de ta faute, Sirius. Si c'était un monstre pédophile rien de ce que tu aurais fait ne l'en aurait empêché. »

« Il l'a fait parce que j'étais incapable de passer une semaine sans avoir de retenue, et ensuite j'ai laissé Régulus avec lui, s'il n'était pas venu me voir il lui serait arrivé la même chose. »

« Mais tu l'as arrêté, Sirius, tu l'as emmené avec toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Sirius eut un nouveau sanglot, et comme lui-même l'avait fait sur le sol de la cuisine quatre mois auparavant, Harry lui prit le visage entre ses mains. « Tu étais coincé dans cette situation. »

« Et si c'était génétique ? Je ne sais pas comment être père, ni ce que je suis sensé faire. Si je devenais comme lui et que je frappais le bébé alors qu'il n'aurais que trois ans, avec une canne à tête de loup, à l'arrière de la tête. »

« Il te frappait avec ça ? »

« Régulus. Il a toujours les traces des crocs. » Il frissonna.

« Et bien, je sais pas non plus comment être mère. Je suis sensé faire quoi ? Donner au bébé une potion de changement de sexe s'il n'est pas de celui que je veux ? » Sirius releva soudain la tête et le regarda. « Maintenant tu connais mon secret aussi. »

« T'es une femme ? » Harry fronça du nez et fit non de la tête.

« J'aurais dû l'être. Elle avait décidé que le ballet ne suffisait pas. Heureusement pour moi que mon père a remarqué les différences en me changeant de vêtements, il a pû inverser les effets avant qu'il n'y ait trop de dommages de faits. »

« Trop de dommages ? Pourquoi trop ? »

« Pourquoi je sais que je préfère les hommes depuis mes dix ans, pourquoi je ressemble tellement à ma mère, pourquoi ils ont pû nous glisser la potion aussi facilement. »

« Quel rapport avec le bébé ? »

« Normalement il faut toute une série de potions et beaucoup d'opérations pour qu'un homme puisse porter des enfants, mais eux ont réussi avec une seule potion. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les dommages internes n'ont jamais été réparés, les ovaires, l'utérus et tous les autres trucs qui se sont formés sont toujours là, il y avait juste besoin de la potion pour que... comment dire... ça se réveille, et pour que tes, euh, tes petits soldats puissent arriver jusque là. »

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? Je veux dire, tu ne t'en rappelles quand même pas de quand t'avais trois ans ? »

« J'ai demandé à ma mère pour faire les opérations quand j'avais seize ans. »

« Seize ans ! » Harry rit et haussa les épaules.

« L'école me paraîssait avoir aucun interêt pour moi et j'avais une relation sérieuse avec quelqu'un, je croyais que c'était le grand amour à l'époque. »

« Oh ? Et elle t'as tout raconté, juste comme ça ? » Harry hocha la tête.

« Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de remords ou quoi que ce soit. Elle pensait toujours qu'on aurait dû me donner le reste de la potion. »

« Mon dieu, elle est encore plus cinglée que ce que je croyais. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et tu as accepté ? »

« Tu rigoles ? Elle s'est excusée trois semaines plus tard en me donnant la potion. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ce bébé ? »

« J'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait eu un bébé. Tu sais que j'avais jamais fait ça jusqu'à ce que, tu sais, qu'on se marie. » Harry rougit et lui envoya un petit sourire innocent.

« Mais elle est où, la potion, alors ? » Harry hésita un instant avant de passer la main dans le col de sa robe et d'en sortir la chaîne qu'il portait toujours. Il n'y avait pas de pendentif, mais un minuscule flacon rempli d'une potion d'un vert vibrant, soigneusement fermé d'un bouchon tout aussi petit. Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent.

« Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par trouver ce que c'était... »


	11. Chapitre 11 partie 1

Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps cette fois, et j'en suis désolée. Comme ce chapitre est très long et que je me sentirais coupable de vous faire attendre encore plus qu'il soit terminé, je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Voilà, la fin ne tardera pas trop, probablement après-demain.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Des bras se glissèrent autour du petit homme par derrière et de grandes mains mates virent se poser sur son gros ventre arondi. Le propriétaire dudit ventre soupira et posa une main plus petite et plus pâle, ornée d'une simple alliance avec un diamant, par dessus la main plus large. L'enfant qui se trouvait dessous se retourna.

« Il ne le fait pas non plus aujourd'hui. »

« Ca fait déjà plus de sept mois. »

« Je sais. »

Le temps semblait passer à toute vitesse et Harry commençait vraiment à avoir l'air enceint. Son abdomen distendu pointait loin devant son corps, paraîssant beaucoup trop gros pour sa frêle silhouette, et pourtant le bébé n'avait toujours pas donné le moindre coup bien que Sirius ait pris l'habitude de l'envelopper de ses bras chaque matin en descendant, ou malgré ses tentatives de le piéger en donnant un petit coup avec son doigt à Harry sans le prévenir au milieu de la nuit. Il ne l'avait plus fait depuis une semaine, depuis que Harry s'était mis à pleurer.

« Quand est-ce qu'il a donné un coup la première fois ? »

« Il l'a fait qu'une fois, juste avant que Régulus ne débarque. » Sirius soupira et donna un petit coup désespéré. Agaçé, Harry repoussa ses mains. « Ca suffit ! Tu as grillé tous tes jokers pour aujourd'hui. »

« Maiiiis ! »

« Laisse-le dormir. »

« S'il donnait un seul coup je le ferais. »

« Non, tu enlèverais plus tes mains de lui jusqu'à la fin de la grossesse et il ne pourrait plus jamais dormir. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est un malin... »

« Ouais, et ben, s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui il commencera bientôt. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Lui donner des coups de doigt jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tellement en rogne qu'il te donne un coup de pied ? »

« Ah ah ah. Très drôle. Au moins j'essaye, moi. »

« J'ai pas besoin d'essayer parce que je comprends qu'il donnera un coup quand il sera prêt. » Sirius soupira de nouveau. « T'inquiète pas, il finira bien par le faire, mon grand, beau et sombre. » Sirius eut un petit sourire.

« Tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça depuis une éternité... Je ne crois pas que tu continues à le penser vraiment. » Harry se retourna entre ses bras.

« Je sais comment tu t'appelles maintenant, j'ai plus vraiment besoin de ton surnom. Mais tu es toujours grand, toujours sombre, et tu es toujours le l'homme le plus séduisant avec lequel je sois jamais sorti. » dit Harry et s'appuyant contre le torse de son mari, fermant les yeux et le serrant contre lui.

« Et tu es toujours mon cygne... »

« Plus tellement. Ca m'étonnerait que je sois encore capable de faire une simple arabesque. » dit sèchement Harry en regardant son ventre. Il détourna les yeux lorsque la main de Sirius lui releva le menton et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

« Je ne t'ai pas appelé comme ça parce que tu pouvais tourbillonner dans une pièce sans tomber ou parce que tu pouvais bondir sur une scène et atterrir sur tes orteils. Je t'ai appelé comme ça parce que les cygnes sont beaux. Tu es mon cygne. Mon beau cygne virginal et innocent. » Harry eut un petit ricanement. « Enfin, toujours beau, quoi. »

Après quelques minutes passées à se câliner et à se blottir l'un contre l'autre et se murmurant de petits riens, Sirius s'assit à la table.

« Sirius, je me demandais... »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je pourrais descendre au village aujourd'hui ? Rien qu'un petit moment ? »

« Non. C'est trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé. »

« Mais je ferai attention, et je peux prendre mon spray au poivre et, et, et... » Harry se débattit pour trouver autre chose qui puisse le convaincre mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Non ! »

« J'ai envie de sortir et de parler avec d'autres gens que toi. Je suis fatigué de rester ici tout seul toute la journée.

« C'était ton choix... »

_Flashback_

_« Monte le son s'il te plaît. »_

_« Harry, la musique est assez forte comme ça. On va devenir sourds si on la met plus fort. » Mais Harry n'entendit pas son père, il était retourné à la contemplation d'une ferme devant laquelle ils passaient à travers sa fenêtre._

_« Je peux avoir un cheval ? »_

_« Quand tu gagneras ta vie tu n'auras qu'à t'en payer un. »_

_« S'il s'est entraîné ça ne devrait plus prendre beaucoup de temps après aujourd'hui. » ajouta Lily avant de se retourner pour adresser un sourire joyeux à son fils qui était présentemment occupé à bondir d'excitation sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il hocha la tête avec enthousiasme._

_« On est payés pour voyager et donner des spectacles partout. Ca sera parfait. »_

_« Et Sirius ? »_

_« Quoi Sirius ? » demanda Harry en se calmant brusquement et en se penchant vers l'avant._

_« C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça d'avoir une relation à longue distance entre deux pays, mais si en plus tu passes ton temps à voyager... »_

_« On trouvera une solution. Si ça devient trop dur je démissionnerai et je rentrerai à la maison. »_

_« Tu lâcherais le seul travail que tu auras probablement jamais ? » Harry fronça les sourcils._

_« Je pourrais trouver un autre travail si je voulais. »_

_« Et lequel ? » Harry avait recommencé à regarder par la fenêtre et avait vu un grand panneau coloré pour un centre commercial._

_« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle robe de soirée. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais. » dit James avec un sourire moqueur en reposant les yeux sur la route._

_« Ne bouge pas, sinon ça va couler partout sur ta figure. » dit Lily en appliquant du mascara sur les cils de Harry. Il laissa ses yeux divaguer et ils s'éclairèrent en apercevant dans le coin droit de la pièce une personne qui, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, fouillait elle-même la pièce du regard. Dès que sa mère eut éloigné la brosse, il partit en courant. La personne éclata de rire en le voyant et ouvrit grand les bras._

_Harry bondit et Sirius l'attrapa et le serra fort contre lui, chose qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire après une longue séparation. Six jours, dans ce cas précis._

_Une fois qu'il l'eut reposé par terre, il l'embrassa profondément, indifférent au fait que la pièce était pleine de gens se préparant pour l'audition._

_« Je croyais que tu ne venais pas ! »_

_« Tu m'as demandé d'être là, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais manquer ton grand jour ? »_

_« A t'entendre on dirait que je me marie ou je ne sais quoi. » Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent et Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire, le serrant de nouveau dans ses bras et lui murmurant à l'oreille:_

_« Bientôt ce sera le cas. » Une autre voix appela Harry et il se retourna pour voir sa mère qui lui faisait signe de venir. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses hanches et ils se dirigèrent vers eux en ignorant les regards étranges qu'ils recevaient._

_Lily attrapa Harry par le bras et soupira en commençant à refaire tout son maquillage, qui au grand amusement de James avait aterri en majeure partie sur les lèvres de Sirius._

_« Arrête de bouger, harry ! » dit Lily alors qu'il continuait à tourner la tête pour observer la pièce qui commençait à se vider lentement. Elle sortit de son sac une petite potion qu'elle tendit à Harry._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda brusquement James, et elle lui jeta un regard noir. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi et se dit que c'était probablement une histoire de famille, à en juger par la tête que faisait Harry._

_« Juste une Solution Calmante. » aboya t-elle en donnant le flacon à Harry, qui le prit et le but avec un air peu assuré. Son regard se fit flou et il cessa de remuer. Cela prit un long moment, mais quand Lily eut fini, Sirius reconnut à peine Harry._

_« Tu as l'air vraiment différent avec du maquillage. » Harry, bien qu'il eut l'air très endormi, rougit et se mit debout sur des jambes tremblantes. Il faillit tomber mais Sirius le rattrappa sous le bras et l'aida. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue._

_« Ne le fais pas encore couler ou tu le referas tout seul ! » dit Lily avec colère, et quelqu'un arriva par la porte de la pièce à présent inoccupée à part par eux mêmes._

_« Harry ! On te cherche partout, viens, ça va commencer ! » La personne le traîna par le bras, et en arrivant près de la porte il s'emmêla les pieds, mais il ne fit qu'en rire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Ils disparurent à travers la porte._

_« Je crois que la potion était un peu trop forte. »_

_« Oups. »_

_« Tu aurais pû lui donner quand il devait se tenir assis tranquille, comme pendant ses examens, mais non, tu fais ça quand il a besoin de toute son énergie. »_

_« Tout va bien se passer. Allons chercher quelque chose à boire, ou un petit déjeuner. » Ils sortirent tous deux par la porte avant de regarder Sirius._

_« Tu viens ? On est déjà venus à ces trucs là avant, ça prend environ une heure ou deux. » Sirius secoua la tête. « Tant pis pour toi. » Ils partirent, laissant Sirius attendre dans la pièce étrangement vide. Apparemment tous les autres parents et amis avaient eu la même idée que Lily et James. Sirius soupira et s'adossa au mur en réfléchissant à comment ils allaient se débrouiller si Harry réussissait son audition. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter: au bout d'une demi-heure une grande femme à l'air sévère entra dans la pièce en tenant Harry par le bras. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir déjà terminé, si ?_

_Mais en regardant Sirius vit que ce n'était pas fini. La femme le grondait en le tenant par les épaules et en le secouant, mais Harry la regardait simplement d'un regard vide sans rien remarquer. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle quitta la pièce et le laissa là, et Harry se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre porte. Sirius fronça les sourcils et le suivit._

_Le bâtiment se trouvait sur une colline surmplombant une immense prairie; le soleil commençait à peine à se lever au loin. Il le trouav dehors, au sommet, des arbres et des buissons l'entourant de droite et de gauche, les jambes pliées de chaque côté de son corps._

_Sirius s'agenouilla à côté de lui et posa une main sur son dos. « J'en déduis que l'audition ne s'est pas bien passée. »_

_« Je suis même pas arrivé jusque là, après des mois et des mois à ne rien faire d'autre que m'entraîner ! » dit-il avec tristesse, sans regarder Sirius. « Je faisais la queue, tu sais, là où on doit signer le registre et se rassembler, je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai perdu connaissance et quand je me suis réveillé tout le monde était en train de tomber en avant, comme des dominos géants. » Il eut un mélange étrange de rire et de sanglot._

_Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et le tint tout contre lui. Il ne pleurait pas bien fort, mais le mascara coulait sur son visage et son fond de teint partait de ses joues._

_« Ca va, c'est pas la fin du monde. »_

_« Je fais quoi maintenant, moi ? C'était la seule chance que j'avais d'avoir une carrière quelle qu'elle soit et j'ai tout ruiné. »_

_« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment un métier ? » Harry haussa les épaules._

_« Je m'en fiche un peu, mais je veux gagner ma vie aussi. Quand on sera mariés, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Et ça c'est si tu as pas changé d'avis en voyant quel bon à rien je suis... »_

_« Bien sûr que non, j'ai pas changé d'avis ! Je t'aime et on va bien réussir à te trouver quelque chose à faire. Je t'épouserais même si tu étais incapable de ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux. » Harry éclata de rire et posa un doigt sur la joue de Sirius, où il restait une trace de rouge à lèvres. Sirius l'empêcha de l'enlever._

_« Je veux garder ça un petit moment, pour que les gens voient à quel point j'ai plus de chance qu'eux. » Harry retira sa main et regarda son fiancé avec amour, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou pour le faire frissonner._


	12. Chapitre 11 partie 2

Tada, une journée d'avance, qui c'est la meilleure ?

Bon, vous allez vouloir me secouer très fort en voyant comment finit le chapitre pour me faire aller plus vite (enfin, j'espère quoi mais quand même, je suis fière de moi.

Et avant de vouloir tous tuer James, je précise que les propos de... la personne à la fin, sont un poil pas très honnêtes, et que MOI je sais comment ça s'est vraiment passé (parce que l'auteure me l'a écrit tout rien que pour moi, d'abord, et ouais. Elle m'a écrit toute une série de scène qu'elle avait en tête mais qui n'ont jamais intégrées au moment de la publication, environ 50 pages word, que non je ne traduirai pas, parce qu'elle m'a demandé de ne pas le faire. Les anglophones n'y ont pas eu le droit, alors vous non plus. Déjà que vous, vous avez la fin de Reluctance et pas eux...) et que c'est pas sa faute en vrai. Oh, la vache, j'en ai mis une de ces tartines aujourd'hui... Ca doit être à cause de toute cette neige... (vous avez vu ça d'ailleurs, c'est dingue, pas de neige de l'hiver et maintenant y'en a partout, je vous jure)

* * *

_« La prochaine fois, pas de Solution Calmante, même si tu lui crèves l'oeil avec la brosse à mascara. » dit James alors qu'ils commençaient le long trajet de retour, avec Sirius allongé sur le siège arrière, Harry dans ses bras._

_« Il ne l'a pas raté à cause de moi, Mrs Lopert lui a dit de revenir une fois réveillé. Alors c'est plutôt 'la prochaine fois on ne se barre pas dans les bois pour se tripoter'. » Elle leur lança un regard mauvais en regardant les suçons couverts de rouge à lèvre sur le cou de Sirius._

_« C'est rien, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois de toute façon. »_

_« Quoi ? Tu arrêtes ? »_

_« J'en ai assez, j'en ai fini avec le ballet. » dit Harry en haussant les épaules, et lorsque Llily reporta son regard vers l'avant Sirius l'embrassa sur la nuque. Il se retourna et s'allongea sur Sirius pendant que sa main caressait son épaule. Sirius remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel autour du cou de Harry et l'examina attentivement._

_« C'est quoi ? »_

_« Oh, rien d'important. »_

_« C'est juste pour faire joli ? »_

_« Non, ça a son usage, mais juste pas maintenant. »_

_« Et quand ça alors ? »_

_« Un jour... » Il éclata de rire et le regarda adns les yeux avant de l'embrasser. Harry eut un petit cri en sentant la main de Sirius remonter le long de sa cuisse sous sa robe, et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il fut récompensé par un léger grognement._

_« Hé ! On se calme derrière ! » dit James en les regardant dans le rétroviseur. Après quelques instants de silence on entendit un gloussement et Lily se retourna de nouveau._

_« Ca vous dérange pa- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ? » James écrasa soudainement la pédale de frein et la voiture se mit à tournoyer. Ils se mirent tous à hurler et James réussit finalement à reprendre le contrôle sans rien percuter. Il se retourna et vit que Sirius et Harry avaient été collés au fond de leur siège. Une épaules de la robe de Harry avait glissé, révélant sa propre collection de suçons, frais et anciens._

_« C'est pour ça que tu as hurlé ? Quelques suçons ? »_

_« Non ! Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as autour du cou ? » Harry lui montra la chaîne ornée d'un petit flacon dans sa main. « Non, pas ça. C'est quoi, ça ? » Il attrapa vivement l'objet désigné._

_« Rien. » dit-il avec nervosité._

_« Vraiment ? Et ce rien ne serait pas une bague de fiançailles par hasard ? » Pendant un instant, James refusa d'y croire, mais il vit l'air mal à l'aise de Sirius et Harry qui rougissait._

_« QUOI ? » tonna t-il. Sirius se redressa et prit Harry dans ses bras, comme si James était sur le point de l'attaquer. La main de Harry relâcha lentement la chaîne et il la retira, il ouvrit sa main et leur montra l'anneau monté d'une seule perle dans sa paume légèrement tremblante. James inspira profondément et redémarra la voiture, parcourant la route tout en regagnant son sang-froid._

_« C'est arrivé quand ? » demanda t-il. Quiconque ne le connaissait pas aurait cru qu'il était parfaitement calme, mais les trois occupants de la voiture ne s'y fièrent pas._

_« Il y a une semaine. » S'ensuivit un profond silence avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix dangereusement basse et creuse:_

_« Rends-le, Harry, ça n'arrivera pas. » Son ton ne laissait aucune place à la contestation._

_« Attends James, regardons ça logiquement avant de dire non. » l'interrompit Lily avant de se retourner pour regarder le couple. Tous deux penchèrent la tête sur le côté pour regarder l'anneau que Harry avait maintenant glissé à son doigt et qu'il mettait à la lumière. « Vous avez réfléchi à où vous vivrez ? L'un de vous deux devra déménager. »_

_« Bien entendu. On a pas encore décidé mai- » Harry coupa Sirius._

_« Je partirai là-bas avec lui. »_

_« Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? » demanda Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête en le regardant dans les yeux. Lily remarqua que même si la Solution avait depuis longtemps cessé de faire effet, Harry n'était pas aussi agité que d'habitude, et il ne regardait pas partout autour de lui non plus. Son attention était totalement placée sur son fiancé, sa main lui caressant le bras._

_« Oui. Je n'ai rien que je puisse laisser derrière moi alors que si toi tu devais déménager, tu devrais changer de travail et quitter ta famille et tout ça. » Soudain, Sirius l'embrassa avec fougue._

_« Seigneur, je t'aime. » dit-il d'une voix essoufflée en ramenant leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre._

_« Une seconde là, tu réalises que toi aussi tu as une famille ? Les parents et les frères ça compte. » dit Lily, et cette fois Harry repoussa Sirius._

_« Je sais, mais je me dis que vous vous n'aurez pas de problème à aller là-bas, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Régulus. » Il attrapa de nouveau Sirius par le col de sa chemise et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais Sirius ne protesta pas en voyant Harry se mettre à cheval sur ses hanches._

_« Régulus ? Tu es toujours en contact avec lui ? Comment il va ? » Sirius eut un soupir impatient._

_« Tu crois quand même pas que je l'oublierais alors que j'ai passé plus de dix ans à m'occuper de lui en sortant de Poudlard ? » dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il va très bien. »_

_« Pas de séquelles du passage à tabac que lui ont collé ces enfoirés ? »_

_« Qui l'a frappé ? Pourquoi ? C'était quand ? » demanda Harry avec curiosité._

_« Ca n'a pas d'importance. C'était ses 'camarades' de Serpentard, juste avant qu'on déménage. »_

_« Je crois que je sais pourquoi ils ont fait ça. »_

_« C'est compliqué, Harry, même lui je doute qu'il le sache. »_

_« Juste parce qu'il refuse de te le dire ne veux pas dire qu'il ne le sait pas. » dit Harry, agacé par le ton qu'avait employé Sirius. « Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais stupide, j'étais dans cette maison jusqu'à il y a six mois ! »_

_« T'étais à Serpentard ? C'est une blague, hein ? » Il regarda James, qui lui rendit son regard dans le rétroviseur et hocha la tête. « Tu me l'avais jamais dit. »_

_« T'as jamais posé la question, je croyais que tu le savais. » Harry haussa les épaules, Sirius ravala le commentaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres et eut la sagesse de tenir sa langue._

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire en Bulgarie si tu ne veux plus danser ? » Lily tâtait le terrain, et Harry réfléchit un moment._

_« Il a pas besoin de travailler, je gagne assez d'argent pour nous entretenir tous les deux, et tous les autres qui pourraient s'ajouter pendant le mariage. »_

_« Mais ça c'est pas avant un long moment. » ajouta vivement Harry en lançant à Sirius un regard alarmé._

_« Bien sûr? Je te veux pour moi tout seul pendant encore au moins un peu de temps. Sirius grogna de nouveau et lui pinça le fesses. Harry grogna en retour et se retrouva poussé au fond du siège._

_« Gardez-ça pour la nuit de noces, vous voulez ? »_

_« En parlant du mariage, vous prévoyez de faire ça quand ? »_

_« On a pas de date fixe, mais c'est pour bientôt. » dit rapidement Sirius._

_« Très bientôt. Deux mois, maximum quatre. Mais seulement s'il y a une grosse urgence. » ajouta Harry en regardant sa mère. « J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour tout préparer par contre. » James ne jeta même pas un coup d'oeil à Lily et sut qu'il avait perdu son soutien pour ce qui était d'interdire le mariage._

_« On va devoir travailler vite. Il y a la cérémonie à préparer, et la réception. Et puis il y a les fleurs, et le traiteur. Je prendrai une journée de congé lundi, on va devoir commencer à préparer ta robe si on veux qu'elle soit prête à temps. »_

_« Tu veux une robe ? » demanda Sirius, et Harry hocha la tête en rougissant. « Alors tu auras celle que tu veux. » Harry rougit encore plus et eut un sourire, il embrassa la main de Sirius._

_« Une minute, c'est pas la tradition que ce soit les parents de la mariée qui payent le mariage ? »_

_« Lily ! »_

_« Lundi matin à la première heure, Harry et moi on ira chez le tailleur. Madame Vanetino travaille vite et ses modèles sont exquis, mais elle coûte très cher. »_

_« Je ne veux que le meilleur pour ma belle mariée virginale. »_

_« Je pense que ce serait plus juste qu'on paye la robe aussi._

_« Bon dieu ! »_

« Et je ne regrette pas ce choix, mais je veux juste passer une heure avec d'autres gens... »

« J'ai dit non, Harry. Je ne changerai pas d'avis. » dit Sirius sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, et Harry ne discuta pas mais retourna faire le petit déjeuner un peu plus triste qu'avant. Sirius ne parut pas s'en rendre compte et partit travailler peu de temps après. Même si Harry avait très envie d'y aller, il repoussa ses sentiments et fit la lessive avant de nettoyer les vitres, de passer l'aspirateur sur les tapis et de faire le repassage. Une fois que tout fut terminé, il s'assit dans le canapé du salon, s'étirant d'un air fatigué.

En baissant les yeux il posa une main sur son ventre, se demandant si quelque chose clochait vraiment avec le bébé, ce qui inquiétait Sirius depuis quelques semaines. Il n'avait toujours donné aucun coup, et après quelques instants (ou bien était-ce des heures ?) la sonnette retentit. Avec difficulté, Harry s'extraya du canapé et alla ouvrir aussi vite qu'il put.

Il aimait réellement le bébé, et sa grossesse n'était pas difficile, ou inconfortable, mais pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais réussi se tenir assis plus de dix minutes (non, il n'était pas stupide, comme le pensaient beaucoup de gens, mais il n'avait simplement jamais été capable de se concentrer très longtemps sur une leçon avant de se laisser distraire par le Saule Cogneur par la fenêtre, ou par les jolies volutes roses que produisait sa potion... probablement la seule chose que lui et Sirius avaient en commun) ce nouveau corps, ou plutôt le manque de mouvement qui l'accompagnait, n'était pas vraiment rigolo.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité entre le salon et la porte d'entrée (même s'ils n'était séparés que par deux pièces) il ouvrit cette dernière, et vit quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Un homme grand à l'air hautain se tenait là. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés vers l'arrière, mais sans gel. Il regarda Harry de haut, pas méchamment, mais il ne sourit pas alors que ses yeux parcouraient son corps, avant de s'arrêter sur son ventre.

« Ah, ça peut poser problème. » dit-il d'une voix tout aussi arrogante que son apparence.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Oui, je cherche Sirius, Sirius Black. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis... un vieil ami. Est-il ici ? »

« J'ai peur que non. Je peux lui faire passer un message ? Votre nom peut-être ? »

« Malheureusement non, nous ne nous sommes pas séparés en très bons termes à notre dernière rencontre, et il m'a pris quelque chose qui m'était très précieux. » Harry l'observa de nouveau, et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent avec horreur sur le sommet de la canne qu'il tenait à la main. C'était un long bâton de bois noir, avec un B d'argent incrusté sur le devant. Pire encore, sur le sommet se tenait la tête d'un chien arborant une expression vicieuse et de longues canines pointues.

Si je devenais comme lui et que je frappais le bébé alors qu'il n'aurais que trois ans, avec une canne à tête de loup, à l'arrière de la tête ?

Harry sentit la peur l'envahir, ses entrailles lui semblant chaudes et collantes, comme s'il était rempli de caramel. L'homme remarqua son regard et souleva la canne en lui lançant un sourire étrange.

« Vous l'aimez ? » Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation et arracha ses yeux de la canne lorsqu'il la reposa au sol, face à lui. « Oui, Sirius non plus ne l'aimait pas. Je me rappelle qu'elle était très utile quand il refusait de m'écouter. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux réactions que je tirais de son frère... J'imagine que vous connaissez Régulus ? Il se recroquevillait à chaque fois dès qu'il la voyait jusqu'à la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. » Harry ne dit rien.

« Vous savez, quand on l'a dit que mon fils s'était marié, on ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait un enfant. Ca va interférer dans mes plans, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je suis persuadé que votre père sera ravi d'avoir un petit-enfant en échange de son beau-fils... » Harry avait eu l'intention de l'arrêter, de lui dire de partir, mais à la mention de son père il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

« Mon père ? »

« Oui, il est venu me trouver avec l'information que je voulais depuis de nombreuses années, l'endroit où se trouvait l'un de mes fils, ce qui, vous le comprendrez, me conduira à l'autre. »

« Je pense que vous devriez partir maintenant... » Harry essaya de fermer la porte, et un grand pied la bloqua.


	13. Chapitre 12

Hey tout le monde ! Comment ça va !

Wow, j'ai une de ces pêches moi... Bref, un joli chapitre encore tout chaud, rien que pour vous, c'est pas gentil ça ?

Ensuite, j'ai décidé de refaire ce que j'avais fait pour la traduction de 'What have I done ?', à savoir que la centième review a le droit à une fic à la demande ! Un OS, probablement, mais ça on verra bien le moment venu. Vu que la dernière fois ça avait donné naissance à 'Une curiosité scientifique' (tout de même, j'en suis fière de mon bébé), je me sens bien de retenter l'expérience. Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois.

* * *

« On a de la chance que j'ai oublié mes papiers dans ton salon le mois dernier. Si on l'avais pas trouvé aussi vite il aurait pu y avoir des dommages permanents. »

« Ouais, je te dois une fière chandelle, tu les as sauvés tous les deux. » Les deux frères regardèrent dans la chambre par la vitre et virent Harry tendre la main pour toucher le bandage sur le côté de sa tête d'un geste maladroit, faire la grimace et contempler tristement ses pieds, même s'il ne pouvait plus les voir.

« Vous vous disputiez pour quoi au fait tout à l'heure ? »

_« Tu m'as désobéi, Harry ! Je t'ai dit de ne pas descendre au village ! »_

_« Sirius, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait ! »_

_« C'EST DES CONNERIES ! TU VEUX ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE QUELQU4UN EST PASSE COMME PAR HASARD A LA MAISON ET T'AS TABASSE AVANT DE TE LAISSER A MOITIE MORT ? »_

« Il est allé au village ce matin alors que je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? »

« Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait y aller ce matin et on l'attaque le même jour ? Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence. » Régulus ne répondit rien. « Régulus ? »

« Je sais pourquoi il te l'as demandé. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il m'a dit qu'il se sentait étouffé tout seul à la maison toute la journée sans pouvoir sortir sans toi. Je lui ai dit de te demander s'il pouvait sortir. »

« Ah bon ? » dit Sirius d'un air coupable, et Régulus hocha la tête. Sirius regarda de nouveau parla vitre et vit Harry qui pleurait dans ses mains, avant de s'essuyer les joues de la paume de la main. Opale, assise à côté de lui, lui caressa le dos et lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller t'excuser, et essaye aussi peut-être de ne pas hurler autant la prochaine fois que vous vous disputez. »

« Je suis comme ça quand je me mets en colère. »

« Je sais ça, mais arrête avant de le repousser complètement. »

« Comment ça ? Il t'as dit quelque chose ? »

_« Je ne veux plus, Régulus? Je ne veux plus faire ça. Je veux pouvoir partir sans le regretter. Je 'en prie, dis moi comment arrêter de l'aimer. Je ne veux plus l'aimer... »_

« Nan. » Sirius soupira et ouvrit la porte. Opale et Harry le regardèrent avant qu'Opale ne se lève.

« Viens Aquila, Sirius et Harry doivent parler. » Elle prit sa fille par la main et la petite fille fit un signe de la main à Harry en partant. Une fois parties, Sirius attendit que Harry dise quelque chose, mais il ne fit que s'essuyer les yeux avec un mouchoir quand de nouvelles larmes en coulèrent.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

« Je viens de passer la pire journée de ma vie. »

« Comment ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a eu pire. »

« Vraiment ? Mon mari se met en colère parce que je lui demande une heure de liberté pour échapper à cette putain de maison où je suis tout seul ! J'ouvre la porte et je me fais tabasser jusqu'à perdre connaissance par mon beau-père après avoir découvert que mon père m'a dénoncé. Je me réveille à l'hôpital et je me fais hurler dessus pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait, et je me fais comparer une fois de plus à ma mère. Et puis ensuite on me dit qu'il y a peut-être un problème avec le bébé que j'ai porté dans mes entrailles pendant sept mois et demi. T'as déjà eu pire toi, espèce d'enfoiré égoïste ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le bébé ? » demanda Sirius avec inquiétude, son estomac se nouant.

« Ils savent pas encore, ils lui font des tests. »

« Oh mon dieu, Harry... » murmura Sirius en baissant la tête, il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et n'assaya pas de retenir les deux larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux. Après un long moment, un guérisseur entra, un dossier à la main. Ils relevèrent tous deux la tête en le voyant l'ouvrir, et Sirius serra la main de Harry.

« Alors, les hématomes et la lèvre fendue devront se guérir tous seuls, tout comme la blessure à la tête, mais on a réparé les dommages les plus graves au mieux. La mère et l'enfant vont se porter comme des charmes. »

« Le bébé va bien, alors ? » demanda Harry, et le guérisseur lui sourit. « Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il n'ait pas encore donné de coup ? »

« Certains bébés frappent plus quand ils commencent à manquer de place pour bouger, ça n'a rien d'anormal. Votre petit garçon est en pleine forme. »

« Petit... garçon ? »

« Oups. »

* * *

Quelqu'un poussa la porte et Harry releva la tête. Il sourit en voyant Régulus lui tendre le bouquet d'iris qu'il avait caché derrière son dos.

« C'est peut-être un peu tôt, » Harry leva les yeux au plafond mais continua de sourire. « mais j'ai des fleurs pour la jeune maman. »

« Oui, beaucoup trop tôt, mais je vais les prendre quand même. » Il respira profondément le parfum des fleurs.

« Où est passé Sirius ? »

« Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait faire une longue promenade. Il est un peu sous le choc tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? Le bébé va bien, hein ? » demanda Régulus, inquiet.

« Oui, oui. Le guérisseur a laissé échapper par accident que c'est un garçon. Un petit garçon en pleine santé. »

« Sans rire ? C'est génial. »

« Merci. » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Et ça va bien entre vous deux ? » Harry haussa les épaules. « Tu veux toujours...? »

« Tu aurais dû vous sa tête quand le guérisseur a dit que tout allait bien. Il est tellement excité à l'idée d'être père, je ne pourrais jamais lui refuser ça juste pour mes propres voeux pieux... » Aussi triste que ça paraîsse, Régulus admira son altruisme.

« Ca va s'arranger, tu verras. » Il regarda son beau-frère dans les yeux d'un air triste.

« Ca fait longtemps que je crois plus aux fins de contes de fées. On ne pourra rien résoudre tant qu'il n'admettra pas qu'il y a un problème... »


	14. Chapitre 13

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, le treizième (le chapitre mauddiiiiiiiit, nan je rigole). Pas grand chose à dire sinon que la course aux reviews tiens toujours.

Prêt, feu, partez !

* * *

« Allez bébé, tu dois sûrement plus avoir de place maintenant. Je doute que maman puisse grossir beaucoup plus. On attend depuis un éternité et on a même pas senti un petit pied ou une petite main.

Dans un mois et demi tu seras sorti et on voudra pouvoir te raconter la première fois que tu as donné un coup. » dit Sirius d'une voix suppliante, et Harry éclata de rire. « Non ? » Il ramassa l'éponge et fit couler l'eau chaude et savonneuse sur le bébé.

« Génial, tu arrives à supplier, menacer et insulter en une seule grande phrase et il ne veux encore pas. Il joue les égoïstes, il le fait pour nous énerver. »

« Au moins on est sûr qu'il ressemblera à ses deux parents. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de bien fonctionner. »

« Bof, on aura essayé. » Sirius soupira et passa son doigt sur la peau tendue. Après de nombreuses supplications et un long bain chaud, il sortirent, déçus que ça n'ait encore pas marché.

Pendant que Harry se séchait, Sirius monta sur la balance et poussa un soupir. Harry regarda dans sa direction.

« Un kilo cinq en une semaine. A ce train là je ne perdrai jamais tout. »

« J'ai arrêté d'utiliser ce truc il y a des mois, sinon je l'aurais sûrement balancée dans le mur. »

« Seulement un kilo cinq ? » Harry soupira et prit la main de Sirius pour l'amener dans leur chambre. Il fouilla leur placard et en sortir un pantalon de son mari.

« C'est ceux qu'on a acheté avant d'aller voir mes parents, exact ? » demanda Harry en les tenant à bout de bras.

« Celui avec le bouton qui coince ? Ouais, je me rappelle m'être battu avec après pour les enlever en rentrant. Ce pantalon était probablement là quand on a fabriqué cette petite tête de mule dans ton ventre. »

« Génial, le pantalon de la conception. Enfile-le. » Il le lança à Sirius, qui le mit et lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Harry lui lança un sourire entendu lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir.

« Je te l'ai dit que la balance n'a pas d'importance, c'est vrai que ça n'a pas l'air de grand chose, mais en huit mois, non attends, moins que ça parce que j'en étais déjà à deux mois quand je l'ai découvert, tu as pratiquement perdu la moitié de ton poids. »

« Viens là, on va voir si tu arrives à rentrer dedans avec moi. » Harryé éclata de rire et eut un petit gémissement, mais il laissa néanmoins Sirius le soulever et l'aider à enfiler le pantalon. Ils étaient serrés, leurs deux ventres étaient étroitement pressés l'un contre l'autre, mais il rentrèrent tout de même.

« Ton visage est aussi plus mince. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, quand je pose mes mains ici, avec les paumes comme ça, mes doigts se posaient là, mais maintenant... « Il posa ses mains sur les joues de Sirius et se hissa sur la pinte des pieds pour lui donner un baiser profond et passionné. Sirius entoura Harry des ses bras, et soudain, l'homme enceint sursauta avec un petit cri. Il repoussa doucement Sirius.

« Je crois qu'il a donné un coup de pied ! » dit Harry avec excitation, et avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de poser sa main, il susauta de nouveau. Sirius eut une exclamation de surprise en voyant la silhouette d'un pied minuscule appuyer contre la peau l'espace d'une seconde avant de disparaître. Il posa sa main dessus et le sentit une nouvelle fois.

« C'est... wow. J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait... la vache. » bégaya Sirius, et Harry le regarda avec un sourire. « Ca va être une histoire sacrément intéressante à lui raconter, la première fois qu'il aura donné un coup. »

« Mieux que la première fois qu'il a bougé. »

« C'était quand ? »

« Pendant que j'étais en train de pisser u milieu de la nuit. » Sirius ricana. « C'est pas drôle, j'ai eu une de ces trouilles, j'ai failli tâcher les rideaux ! »

« Ca aurait pû être pire, il aurait pû donner un coup pendant qu'on s'envoyait en l'air. »

« T'en fais pas, il va le faire. » dit Harry avec un sourire séducteur avant d'embrasser de nouveau Sirius. Il l'entoura de ses bras, le souleva, le lâcha sur le lit et lui bondit dessus comme le chien qu'il était, son époux enceint produisant des sons tout aussi sauvages.

* * *

« Arrête ça, tu fais bouger la table. » dit Régulus d'un ton irrité, mais Sirius ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il s'arrêta cependant et lui adressa un large sourire. Régulus contempla son déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait avec ça ? »

« Rien. Juré. » Régulus poussa le sandwitch dans sa direction.

« Manges-en alors. » Sirius le repoussa.

« C'est vendredi. »

« Et après ? »

« Harry va faire du pudding au caramel si je le mange pas. »

« Je pige pas. Tu es désespéré de perdre du poids mais tu manges quand mêmes les pâtisseries qu'il fait. »

« Une fois par semaine. Et ça marche. »

« Prouves-le. » Sirius se leva et retira sa robe, ce qui le laissa en pantalon et en chemise. Régulus écarquilla les yeux pendant une seconde avant de lever un sourcil.

« Je t'ai demandé une preuve, pas de faire un strip-tease au milieu du ministère. » Sirius renfila sa robe et s'assit pendant que Régulus contemplait de nouveau le sandwitch. Il finit par se lever.

« Je vais jamais réussir à manger ça maintenant. Je te fais pas confiance. » Ils marchèrent côte à côte en silence, Sirius arborant toujours son air radieux. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Harry ? »

« A propos de quoi ? »

« De père. »

« Il les croit morts tous les deux. »

« S'il avait voulu voir Harry mort il serait revenu le tuer. C'était un avertissement. » dit Régulus d'un air désespéré. « Le bébé sera bientôt là. Et s'il revient pendant que Harry sera tout seul avec lui ? » Sirius ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la porte de son bureau, puis il marmonna qu'il y penserait. Régulus avait horreur de devoir recourir au chantage émotionnel sur son frère, mais il détestait encore plus voir Sirius jouer avec la sécurité de sa famille qui allait bientôt s'agrandir.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter beaucoup plus, car lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la secrétaire à l'intérieur du bureau, il poussa un cri et bondit en arrière, pendant que Sirius restait planté là, comme il s'y était attendu.

« Bonjour, Kréattur. »

« Jeunes maîtres... » dit-il avant de s'incliner profondément. « Vouis avez changé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Maîtresse m'envoie servir les nouveaux maîtres. »

« Nouveaux maîtres ? »

« Le vieux maître est décédé cette nuit. » Sirius regarda Régulus.

« Sirius, il est parti. Père est enfin parti. »


	15. Chapitre 14

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était très enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre à la vieille maison dans laquelle ils avaient juré de ne jamais remettre les pieds, mais ils voulaient savoir si c'était la vérité. La maison était plus silencieuse qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais entendue, et toujours sombre et morbide. Tous deux se déplaçaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, baguettes sorties.

Ils se rendirent dans le living room et Régulus alla regarder la tapisserie. Ouaip, juste comme il s'y attendait Sirius et lui avaient été brûlés, et il n'y avait fort heureusement aucun signe de Caelum ou d'Aquila dessus, ni même d'Opale. De manière assez étrange, on pouvait tout de même voir Harry, et une nouvelle branche en dessous de la marque brûlée de Sirius, qui indiquait de toute évidence le nouveau bébé.

« Hé Sirius, viens voir ça. » Sirius ne répondit pas et Régulus se retourna. Son frère se tenait à côté de la cheminée, dos à lui, et contemplait le canapé qui se trouvait en face de lui.

_« Pitié père, ne faites pas ça, je serai sage cette année je vous le jure. »_

_« Je n'ai fait que te prévenir depuis la première fois que tu es rentré à la maison. C'est trop tard maintenant. »_

Il sursauta lorsque Régulus posa une main sur son épaule. Il la repoussa.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, Sirius. » murmura t-il, et Sirius acquiesça. Régulus se retourna vers la porte et commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il entendit soudain derrière lui un grand fracas. Il se retourna et vit Sirius se diriger vers lui, le canapé gisant maintenant brisé contre le mur, une empreinte de pied se trouvant maintenant sur l'accoudoir qui avait été le plus proche de Sirius.

Ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée, mais lorsque Régulus tira sur la poignée elle refusa de s'ouvrir. Avec un noeud à l'estomac, Sirius s'en saisit également et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle ne bougea toujours pas. Régulus posa une main tremblante sur son épaule, et Sirius eut peur de se retourner, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait...

« Bienvenue à la maison, mes fils... »

* * *

Ici la traductrice file se cacher pour échapper à la horde de lecteurs armées de fourches et de tomates pourries qui voulaient un chapitre plus long. Désolée, c'est pas ma faute à moiiiiiiiiii!

Une petite review quand même ?


	16. Chapitre 15

Coucou, je suis revenue !

Alors juste une petit mot pour annoncer que la grande gagnant de la course aux reviews est... roulement de tambours... Archéa !

Elle m'a déjà soumis ses idées, et je travaillerai dessus bientôt, alors guettez-moi !

* * *

«J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on atterrira ici, le bébé sera sorti pour changer.» dit Harry d'un ton sinistre. Sirius eut un rire douloureux depuis son lit, et Harry lui prit la main.

«Comment se porte Régulus ?»

«Il va bien, il est sorti hier matin. Il viendra te rendre visite quand Opale aura fini son travail. Elle a dit que d'après le guérisseur il devrait pouvoir marcher tout seul d'ici un mois ou deux.»

«Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un piège.» Sirius serra la main farouchement accrochée à la sienne. Harry se contenta de sourire.

«Ca ne fait rien. Tu vas te rétablir, et puis n'importe qui aurait pu faire la même erreur atrocement stupide.»

«Il a parlé de toi, il a dit que j'avais une femme charmante...»

«Je suis content que ça te surprenne.»

«Et aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que tu serais un homme. T'as jamais mentionné que...»

«Il n'a rien fait. Je crois qu'il en avait l'intention, mais à en juger par sa réaction il a dû laisser tomber les garçons.»

«Ou peut-être que tu étais trop vieux à son goût.» dit sèchement Sirius.

«Je suis content que tu ailles bien.»

«Moi aussi.» répondit Sirius, et à voir la réaction de Harry le bébé dut choisir ce moment pour se réveiller. Il donna un coup de pied contre la main que Sirius posa sur lui, comme pour dire coucou à son père, qui avait passé la dernière semaine à l'hôpital, inconscient. «Je suis content que vous alliez bien tous les deux.»

«Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?» dit Sirius en regardant ce qui restait de leur salon. Harry ne répondit pas, mais parcourut la pièce des yeux, l'air aussi choqué que lui. «Quand est-ce que c'est arrivé ?»

«Je-je sais pas.»

«Comment ça tu sais pas ? T'as pas remarqué que notre maison était en pièces ?»

«Je suis pas revenu depuis le lendemain du jour où tu es allé te faire à moitié tuer. J'ai pris un sac de vêtements et de quoi faire ma toilette et, au cas où t'auras pas remarqué, j'ai pas quitté ton chevet depuis trois semaines.»

Ils parcoururent lentement leur foyer détruit, tout était brisé et abandonné à terre. Harry ne montra d'autre réaction qu'un unique sanglot lorsqu'ils trouvèrent leur album de photos de mariage sur le sol du couloir du premier étage, les pages déchirées et les photos en morceaux minuscules.

«Tout va bien, chéri. J'ai les négatifs cachés quelque part, et s'ils ont été trouvés aussi, Régulus doit avoir la copie que lui a donné le photographe.» Harry hocha lentement la tête. Mais en apercevant leur penderie, Sirius eut l'impression qu'on lui avait planté une aiguille dans le coeur. Les bijoux de Harry avaient été renversés hors de leur boîte, mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal étaient les restes massacrés d'un objet très spécial...

_Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre dans l'obscurité de minuit étaient ceux de deux criquets perchés sur a rambarde du balcon, chantant doucement dans l'air froid hivernal. Le balcon était attaché à un appartement, un parmis tant d'autres dans un grand immeuble. Mais dans cet appartement en particulier se trouvait une chambre. Et dans cette chambre deux personnes étaient allongées, l'une blotties dans les bras de l'autre. Ils respiraient doucement, pas tout à fait endormis, mais pas complètement réveillés non plus._

_«Je sais pas comment il a pu faire ça...» murmura le plus jeune des deux à son fiancé, alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient de ses yeux. L'autre homme le serra contre sa poitrine et le laissa pleurer pour la douloureuse trahison de son père._

_«Il va se réconcilier, mon amour, t'en fais pas.»_

_«Et s'il le fait pas ? Le mariage n'est que dans trois semaines.»_

_«Et bien on le fera sans lui. Oui, on sera tous les deux tristes et fâchés qu'il n'ait pas été là, mais tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit ? Qu'il vienne ou pas ce sera notre jour spécial rien qu'à nous deux. S'il choisit de ne pas le fêter avec nous, tant pis pour lui.» Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur._

_«Je t'aime.»_

_«Moi aussi.» Ils retombèrent dans le silence, et assez étrangement l'esprit de Sirius ne dériva pas vers les pensées perverses qu'il aurait eu quelques mois auparavant avec un autre. Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit qu'ils ne portaient que leurs sous-vêtements, une petite culotte sexy et son propre slip le séparant seulement de son fiancé qui, poussé gentiment, aurait abandonné avec trois semaines d'avance._

_Il prit quelque chose sur la table de chevet, et Harry remua pour voir ce que c'était. Sirius lui remit la boîte et il le regarda étrangement avant de l'ouvrir. Il eut une exclamation de surprise, et prononça silencieusement ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le petit mot avant de retirer la cadeau de son écrin._

_«Pour fêter quatre des plus beaux mois de ma vie. Joyeux anniversaire, mon cygne.» Harry le fixa avant de regarder le pendentif de plus près. A peine plus gros que l'ongle de son pouce, la silhouette était clairement celle d'un cygne, incrusté de diamants, avec un unique saphire représentant son oeil._

_«C'est... C'est...» Il lutta pour trouver le mot juste._

_«Parfait.» Harry hocha doucement la tête, s'arrachant finalement à sa contemplation pour reposer ses yeux sur Sirius. «C'est pour symboliser ce que sera notre mariage... Parfait.»_

«Tu trouves pas ça ironique ?» demanda Sirius alors qu'ils étaient allongés sur le sol dans le peu qu'il restait de leur nurserie. Harry avait fini pas fondre en larmes en l'apercevant.

«Quoi ?»

«Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit en te donnant ça ?» Harry acquiesça.

«Parfait.»

«Et on avait dit qu'on serait parfaits.» Il relâcha sa prise sur le cygne et tous deux le regardèrent. On voyait toujours les diamants mais l'argnet avait fondu et avait perdu sa forme, et le saphire avait disparu. «Regarde un peu ce qu'on est devenus... Tellement loin de la perfection que ce qu'on est maintenant n'est même plus clair. Ce qu'est notre relation...»

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes, en serrant contre lui son mari, le cygne toujours dans sa main.

«Plus de disputes, s'il te plaît...»


	17. Chapitre 16

Regardez un peu comme je suis gentille, je republie déjà !

Bon en fait j'ai fini plus vite que ce que je pensais et j'aime pas attendre, mais même. On va dire que je suis adorable quand même, j'ai besoin d'un boost à l'égo en ce moment.

La suite arrivera d'ici deux trois jours, si tout va bien.

* * *

Sirius avait du mal à croire que le temps ait pu passer si vite. La date prévue de l'accouchement approchait à grands pas et il était de plus en plus nerveux à ce sujet. Malgré l'étrangeté de la chose pour un observateur extérieur, il avait toujours dans la tête une image de Harry en super héros chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré par le super héros en question sur le fait qu'il ferait un bon père.

En ce qui concernait Harry, Sirius doutait l'avoir jamais aimé plus qu'il le faisait à ce moment précis. Il paraissait de plus en plus heureux au fur et à mesure qu'il grossissait, et il arborait un sourire quasi permanent, sa main se portant toujours à son ventre chaque fois que le bébé donnait un coup. Contrairement à ce qu'on avait dit à Sirius, il ne passait pas son temps vautré à se plaindre des divers maux de la grossesse.

Pour être honnête, il ne s'y était pas attendu. Harry, et c'est ce qui le rendait encore plus beau, n'avait jamais été du genre à geindre sur son sort. Depuis leur mariage, Sirius ne se l'imaginait plus comme étant sans aucun défaut. Loin de là. Mais son innocence, sa pureté et la manière dont il gérait les problèmes le faisait sembler l'être, parfois...

_Ca servira à quoi de se plaindre ? Faire partir les problèmes ou nous rendre tous les deux malheureux ?_

En fait, il avait plus protesté lorsque Sirius avait fini par le soulever et le porter sur son épaule pour l'emmener se reposer, arguant qu'il n'avait pas encore lavé le sol de la cuisine.

Le matin de la date prévue, Sirus se réveilla seul dans le lit et regarda autour de lui. Depuis la salle de bain on entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau, et un instant plus tard Harry réapparut dans la chambre, avançant d'une démarche lente et gauche. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit avant de rouler sur le côté.

«Tu es censé te reposer.» le taquina Sirius lorsque Harry se rapprocha pour se nicher entre les bras ouverts de son mari. Il ouvrit les yeux, ses cheveux recouvraient le gauche, et fronça les sourcils.

«Oui,et ce serait toi qui te plaindrais quand ma vessie lâcherait et que tu partirais au travail en sentant la pisse.»

«J'y vais pas aujourd'hui.» Harry referma les yeux. «Je veux être avec toi quand il arrivera.» Il posa sa main sur son fils et Harry sourit.

«Tu sais, il ne naîtra peut-être même pas aujourd'hui. C'est juste une date pour dire que s'il est né plus tard il sera à terme.»

«A quoi ça sert ?» Harry haussa les épaules avant d'essayer de s'asseoir. Sirius le poussa par derrière et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. «Encore ta vessie ?»

«Non. Tu veux quoi pour le petit déjeuner ?»

«Oh que non, tu reste au lit aujourd'hui.»

«Alors là tu rêves.» dit Harry, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'enlever du chemin de son mari, il se retrouva poussé sur le dos. «Juste parce que tu travailles pas ne signifie pas que c'est aussi mon cas.»

«T'es censé avoir un bébé. Au lit.» dit-il, et Harry lui jeta un regard colérique pendant quelques instants avant de se remettre sur le côté. Sirius se dit qu'il allait le gifler, mais à la place il l'embrassa fougueusement.

Il se réveilla, nu, environ trois heures plus tard. En voyant le côté vide du lit, il grogna de frustration. Il enfila rapidement une robe et descendit les escalier d'un pas lourd de colère. Sa fureur ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'il vit Harry.

Il chantait d'une voix forte en accompagnant la radio, dansant au travers de la pièce. Ses mouvements auraient eu du mal à être considérés comme gracieux, mais il se meuvait encore avec une aise relative lorsqu'il bondissait aux quatre coins du salon, plumeau en main et essayant d'atteindre le haut du mur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais ?» dit Sirius à travers sa mâchoire serrée.

«Du ménage.»

«Je t'ai dit de rester au lit !»

«J'arrivais pas à dormir.»

«C'est des conneries, tu l'as fait exprès.» Harry ne dit rien. «Remonte.»

«Non.»

«Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?» Soudain, Harry se retourna et abattit le plumeau à terre.

«J'ai dit non, Sirius !» hurla t-il. «Je suis pas enfant ! Je suis un adulte responsable et tu continues quand même à me traiter comme si j'étais pas capable de m'occuper de moi-même !»

«Je m'occupe du bébé puisque de toute évidence tu ne le fais pas. C'est le mien aussi.» Harry n'essaya même pas de lancer un rire sarcastique ou de lancer un regard noir, comme il l'aurait fait d'habitude, mais à la place il riposta, livide de rage.

«C'est pas à propos du bébé. Ca fait bien plus longtemps que ça que ça dure. J'ai accepté de tout quitter, d'abandonner mes rêves pour te suivre ici. Et j'en ai retiré quoi ? Tu m'enfermes à la maison tous les jours, sans hiboux,la cheminée bloquée et avec l'interdiction de partir sans toi. T'as honte de moi ? Tu vas faire pareil avec le bébé ?»

«Recommence pas avec comment je vais traiter le bébé, tu sais ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois...» dit Sirius d'un ton menaçant.

«Ooh oui, va-y.» dit Harry d'un ton moqueur en faisant un pas en avant et en tournant la tête pour lui montrer sa joue. «Gifle-moi encore. Je prendrais même pas la peine de faire ma valise, je partirai et tu ne nous reverra jamais, ni moi, ni le bébé.»

«Tu crois que tu vas aller où à pieds ? Tu vas t'enfuir en Angleterre ? Chez tes parents ? T'es toujours si pressé de fuir tes problèmes...»

«J'ai une nouvelle pour toi, espèce d'hypocrite, ça fait un an que j'ai envie de le faire.» Il vit l'expression choquée de Sirius. «J'avais tout prévu. Mais j'ai découvert que j'étais enceint et je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu te calmerais un peu avec ta possessivité, mais c'est évident que ça changera jamais.» Sirius étrécit ses yeux.

«Va t'en alors.» cracha t-il. «T'es tellement pressén alors va-y, prends tes affaires et pars. J'ai jamais voulu du bébé ni de toute cette histoire de mariage de toute façon.» La même expression de choc se peignit sur le visage de Harry l'espace d'un instant avant d'être remplacée par la douleur. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à partir. Il repoussa Sirius et disparut, ses pieds raisonnant contre les marches de l'escalier.

Sirius s'assit sur le canapé avec un soupire. Il avait l'intention d'attendre une heure le temps qu'il arrête de pleurer avant de monter s'excuser. A la place, une demi-heure plus tard Harry s'arrêta devant la porte du salon, les yeux rouges, les cheveux attachés et correctement vêtu d'une robe unie que Sirius ne reconnut pas. Sirius eut un hoquet de surprise.

«Tes cheveux !»

«Ouais, j'ai toujours eu envie de le faire et le roux attirera trop l'attention.» Il passa une main dans sa chevelure à présent brune qui lui tombait aux épaules et remonta son sac sur son épaule.

«L'attention de qui ?»

«T'as voulu que je parte. Je vais quelque part où je sais que le bébé n'aura rien d'autre que de l'amour quand il arrivera. Pas de dispute ni de père qui ne veux pas de lui.» dit-il d'une voix froide.

«Harry... non... j'ai pas...» croassa t-il, cherchant ses mots. Mais Harry fit non de la tête.

«T'as eu presque une heure. En fait, t'as eu neuf mois pour montrer que c'était important pour toi. Presque cinq ans pour me prouver que tu m'aimais. C'est trop tard.» Il le regarda une dernière fois de ses beaux yeux vert foncés. «Adieu, Grand, Beau et Sombre.»

* * *

Les menaces, poursuites avec fourche et hurlements frustrés sont à adresser dans les reviews. Merci.

Mouahahaha !


	18. Chapitre 17

Coucou c'est remoi ! Donc, la suite du chapitre 16, plein de suspense et de bonnes choses, où on apprend si Harry s'en va vraiment et s'enfuit avec un surfeur suédois, où si Sirius arrive à rattraper le coup.

C'est-y pas chouette ?

Sinon, le prochain chapitre est un poil long, alors ça va prendre quelques temps. Disons, quatre jours. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il fallut environ dix minutes pour que Sirius comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, et il se précipita à la porte à la recherche de Harry. Priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard, il dévala la colline et fouillant frénétiquement le paysage du regard. C'est alors qu'il vit une silhouette solitaire en train de marcher en contrebas.

Et il courut.

Il courut plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait lorsqu'il vit un gros bus violet s'arrêter devant Harry.

S'il ne s'était pas arrêté pour s'essuyer les yeux, Sirius ne l'aurait jamais rattrapé. Le bus serait parti à toute vitesse et il ne les aurait plus jamais revu. Mais il réussit. Il parvint à monter à bord juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Il paya le chauffeur, un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années qui lui jetait un regard suspicieux, et fouilla chaque siège du bus à la recherche de son mari. Il finit par le trouver dans l'étage supérieur abandonné, roulé en boule dans un sofa, un mouchoir porté à ses yeux.

Avec précaution, Sirius l'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui. Il ne releva même pas la tête mais Sirius savait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

« Je comprends pas pourquoi ça nous arrive. » lui dit-il doucement. « En cinq ans on ne s'est presque jamais disputés. Et maintenant, alors qu'on devrait fêter l'arrivée de notre premier bébé, on ne fait que se battre. »

« Moi non plus. C'est juste... tout. Le bébé, tout, chaque souvenir qu'on avait engrangé détruit, toute l'histoire du thé arrosé de potion par ma famille, la tienne qui manque de vous tuer, toi et Régulus, m'inquiéter que ton coeur s'arrête d'un coup et que je te perde, tout ça c'est trop... » Il eut un nouveau sanglot et Sirius passa un bras autour de lui. Il s'appuya sur sa poitrine et pleura doucement. 

« Je savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant. » dit Sirius avec honnêteté avec le sentiment d'être une personne horrible de ne rien avoir remarqué. « Ca va s'arranger. »

« Quand ? Après la naissance du bébé ? Ca va qu'empirer. Une chose de plus à propos de laquelle m'inquiéter jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Et s'il me hait ? »

« Ca fait des mois que tu m'assures qu'il ne me haïra pas et tu n'as jamais rien dit. »

« Ca aurait rien fait pour t'aider à te sentir mieux. » dit-il doucement, et Sirius le voyait maintenant: plus son super héros, mais à la place lui vint l'image d'un enfant effrayé et impuissant blotti contre lui.; et Sirius se dit que c'était probablement ce qu'il ressentait.

On avait tout décidé pour lui. Il n'avait pas pu choisir d'attendre jusqu'à se sentir prêt pour avoir un enfant. On ne lui avait pas demandé s'il voulait que quelque chose grandisse dans ses entrailles et dépende de lui pendant neuf mois. Et pourtant il s'était montré suffisamment généreux pour le réconforter constamment face à ses propres peurs.

« On peut pas être sûr qu'il ne nous détestera pas, mais on est dans le même bateau. Et bien sûr, c'était pas prévu, mais il aura tout l'amour dont il aura besoin. De ses deux parents. » dit Sirius, et Harry releva la tête pour le regarder. « On est allé trop loin pour laisser ça se terminer maintenant. Je t'aime. Je t'en prie, rentre à la maison. »

Harry ne répondit pas, mais ferma les yeux et reposa la tête sur le torse de Sirius.

« Je t'aime aussi. » dit-il doucement, et Sirius prit cela pour un oui. Il s'étendit et contempla Harry alors que sa respiration se calmait et que sa prise sur sa robe s'adoucissait. Il finit par se lever en veillant à ne pas le déranger, et il descendit dire au chauffeur de faire demi-tour. Il accepta une fois que Sirius eut glissé quelques gallions dans sa main, mais lui dit que ça risquait de prendre un certain temps.

« Le jeunot là-haut, l'avait l'air sacrément pressé d'arriver en Angleterre. Quequ'part pas loin de Londres. »

« Et ben il a changé d'avis. Ramenez-nous là où vous nous avez pris. » Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers le conducteur. Pendant ce temps, Sirius commença à remonter les escaliers. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de l'endroit où avait voulu aller Harry. Il était né et avait grandi en Angleterre, et c'était là qu'il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Il était sûr que sans les difficultés du changement de pays et la paperasse pour l'extrait de naissance, il aurait préféré que le bébé naisse également là-bas.

Il poussa un soupir. Peut-être devrait-il envisager une mutation ? Mais le chef de son département pouvait tomber mort à n'importe quel moment maintenant, et la promotion à la tête du département de la Communication Magique lui tendait les bras. Cela signifierait beaucoup de voyages, une grosse augmentation de salaire et de nombreuses responsabilités ministérielles, avec les coktails qui allaient avec. Harry apprécierait les trois. Par ailleurs, ils avaient déjà prévu de déménager dans les prochains mois pour se protéger de son père, changer de pays ne ferait que le stresser encore plus.

Le bus changea de direction, et si Sirius ne s'était pas tenu à la rampe au sommet des escaliers il aurait tout dévalé. Harry se réveilla en sursaut et manqua tomber du sofa. Il posa une main sur son coeur et regarda autour de lui. Sirius se hissa sur ses pieds avant que le bus ne puisse faire un autre demi-tour, s'accrocha au canapé, et s'assit. Harry s'avança pour qu'il puisse s'installer derrière lui.

« Ils font demi-tour, on sera à la maison d'ici une heure. » dit-il, et Harry hocha la tête, se reposant silencieusement tout contre Sirius.

« Pourquoi tu as envie de quitter la maison tout d'un coup ? » lui demanda soudain Sirius, et Harry ne croisa pas son regard. Il finit par répondre:

« Je t'aime. Plus que qui que ce soit que j'aie jamais connu et plus que ce que je ressentirai jamais pour un autre, mais avant de te rencontrer j'allais en classe à l'école, je faisais du shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'allais à des fêtes le week-end, je donnais des récitaux et je rencontrais des danseurs d'autres écoles, j'ai l'habitude de voir du monde. J'ai besoin de contact sociaux avec d'autres personnes que toi. »

« Tout d'un coup ? Ca t'as jamais dérangé avant. » Harry rougit et baissa les yeux.

« Tu sais, l'autre jour quand tu es allé au magasin de jouets et que tu m'as laissé faire les courses ? » Sirius hocha la tête. « J'ai croisé Junie, tu te rappelles de Junie ? » Sirius acquiesça, et s'il n'avait pas eu peur de blesser Harry il aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Junell Lawrence - un nom parfaitement féminin pour le collègue danseur de Harry – avait été la plaie de leur relation et la cause des quelques disputes mineures qu'ils avaient eues. Les soucis dont il était la source étaient entre autre: lui raconter que Harry prétendait être vierge alors qu'il avait eu une aventure avec leur professeur de Potions en sixième année, essayer de dissuader Harry d'emménager en Bulgarie, et le pire, essayer de l'embrasser et faire comme si c'était lui qui avait commencé avant de le faire chanter avec pendant un mois entier. Pour ne citer que quelques exemples.

En toute franchise, Sirius n'avait pas été triste de le voir partir après avoir été accepté dans un corps de ballet semblable à celui pour lequel Harry avait auditionné, même si ce n'était que parce qu'il sortait avec l'un des producteurs.

_Des discussions excitées raisonnaient dans le parc un matin frisquet de mai. Vingt-cinq carrosses tirés par des chevaux ailés se tenaient dans le jardin des Potter, tous préparés à un long voyage._

_Près de l'un de ces carrosses se tenaient les raisons pour transporter près de cent hommes, femmes et enfants à travers le continent. Le plus jeune des deux frotta son nez contre celui de son fiancé, le faisant ainsi glousser de rire, et l'embrassa tendrement._

_« Plus que cinq jours. » murmura t-il en serrant étroitement ses mains. « Et après tu seras tout à moi. »_

_« Je suis à toi depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré. » Cet instant romantique fut interrompu lorsque quelqu'un tira Siius en arrière par le col. Il parvint à voir qui l'étouffait et à l'arrêter._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »_

_« Le mariage est dans cinq jour. Si tu t'imagines que tu vas voyager seul pendant douze heures avec mon filleul tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil... » marmonna la personne en le tirant par le bras. Sirius parvint à jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui se faisait traîner dans la direction opposée par Nymphadora et sa mère._

_Rémus finit par le lâcher trente mètres plus loin lorsqu'ils atteignirent le carrosse qu'ils devaient partager. Ils se placèrent derrière et Rémus sortit sa baguette._

_« Puisque James ne montre toujours aucune intention de le faire, c'est mon job de te dire ça. Si jamais tu lui fais du mal de quelques manière que ce soit... » En écoutant ses menaces, Sirius fit quelque chose de très étrange. Il rit. Rémus se mit en colère, et il n'en rit que plus fort. Enfin, il abandonna et s'éloigna à grands pas._

_Sirius en profita pour s'éclipser. Il se glissa entre les calèches jusqu'à voir Harry. Il parlait à une personne assez petite, au visage relativement plat, qui avait environ son âge. Il rappelait distinctement à Sirius un persan. Sirius détestait les chats._

_« Tu pouvais pas attendre encore quelques jours ? »_

_« Non. John et moi on part demain avec le groupe. On a une représentation dans deux semaines. »_

_« Alors tu vas rater mon mariage pour un homme que tu connais même pas ? » dit Harry avec force, mais Sirius put entendre le tremblement dans sa voix._

_« C'est important pour moi, et toi tu veux me retenir pour ton grand jour ? Sois pas si égoïste, Harry. » Sirius n'entendit pas la réponse mais grimpa dans le carrosse par l'autre côté de sorte que Harry ne le voit pas. Quelques instants plus tard, lui-même monta tristement à bord. Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux. Pendant qu'il sanglotait sans bruit, l'esprit de Sirius dériva._

_« Au moins les mariages sot bons à quelque chose. » marmonna t-il au bout de quelques minutes lorsque la calèche commença à décoller. Ils étaient affalés sur la banquette, Harry dans les bras de Sirius, un mouchoir à la main et des larmes continuant à couler. Sirius repensa à ce qui venait de se passer._

_Apparemment, ces deniers mois, la vie de Harry avait énormément changé. Pour autant que savait Sirius, quatre de ses amis danseurs avaient refusé de venir parce qu'ils étaient en colère qu'il ait abandonné._

_Son père avait fait de même à cause d'un événement vieux de vingt ans, et la semaine précédente Rémus avait protesté au déménagement de Harry (mais avait rapidement changé d'avis en voyant à quel point il avait attristé son filleul). Sirius savait qu'il y avait d'autres choses dont il n'était pas au courant, mais en ajoutant Junell à la liste on voyait bien à quel point c'était devenu un test de loyauté._

_Lorsque Harry eut un petit sanglot, Sirius se dit qu'il était content de le tirer de là..._

« Apparemment ils donnaient quelques représentations dans le nord et ils se sont arrêtés pour se reposer. »

« Il est toujours avec son producteur ? »

« Non, il dit qu'il est célibataire et heureux de l'être. Par contre il avait l'air surpris que je sois toujours avec toi. Il pensait que ça finirait en divorce au bout de quelques mois. »

« Jaloux. » marmonna t-il. « Je sais que je vais regretter d'avoir demandé ça, mais il va comment ? »

« Bien. » Harry hésita un instant. « Il a dit que ça faisait du bien d'être le plus mince des deux pour changer. » Il rougit et baissa les yeux, refusant de croiser le regard de Sirius. Ce dernier se rendit compte de la manière dont Harry s'était assuré que les lumières étaient éteintes avant de le laisser lui retirer ses vêtements ces derniers jours, et il se jura de tuer cette enflure la prochaine fois.

« S'il a besoin de te diminuer pour se sentir mieux, alors il a pas changé d'un poil, cet espèce de petit enculé égoïste. » Harry rit doucement, et Sirius posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à cause de ça. C'est seulement à cause du bébé, et tu es toujours plus beau qu'il ne le sera jamais. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Mon avis compte, non ? Et moi je dis que tu es absolument magnifique. » Harry ricana. « La semaine dernière, quand tu m'a surpris en sortant d'un coup de la salle de bain, avec tes beaux cheveux roux, que tu changeras quand on rentrera, hein ? » Harry hocha la tête. « Tes beaux cheveux roux qui pendaient autour de ton visage, avec juste cette minuscule culotte rose avec les petits noeuds et notre bébé, notre magnifique bébé qui grandit dans ton ventre, exposé comme ça pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. La vache, Harry, je crois que j'avais jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. » Harry le regarda et rougit, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« Dommage que ce soit pas comme ça que je le ressente. » 

« T'as le courage de traverser cette grossesse alors que tu n'as même pas eu le choix. On t'as jeté ça sur les épaules et ça, mon cygne, c'est de la vraie beauté. »

A partir du moment où ils furent rentrés, il s'était attendu à ce que Harry se mette à hurler à tout moment de douleur en lui disant que c'était le moment. Durant le dîner, lorsque le bébé frappa particulièrement fort, Harry avait émis un petit 'oh' de surprise, et s'était aussitôt retrouvé transporté

dans les bras de son mari. Ce fut seulement lorsque Sirius fut redescendu en courant avec un sac d'affaires hâtivement fait à son intention, non sans avoir bazardé son époux sur le canapé sans cérémonie auparavant, que Harry parvint à lui dire que ce n'était pas une contraction avant d'éclater de rire en voyant ce qu'il avait emballé.


	19. Chapitre 18

Joyeuses Pâques ! Allez hop, un beau chapitre pour fêter ça !

J'avoue être intéréssée aujourd'hui, ma chère chérie Misakutsuki a publié un petit OS sur son compte (dans mes favoris). Or, il se trouve que c'est une collaboration et que donc, je suis à cinquante pourcents responsable. Si ça vous intéresse, c'est une belle histoire de chocolat, de Sirius, de Rémus, et de plein de bonnes choses.

Ca s'appelle "Sirius aime le chocolat... Rémus aussi !", et si vous pouviez aller jeter un oeil vous auriez droit à un poutou !

* * *

Alors qu'il était allongé dans son lit, avec la lumière allumée pendant que pour la troisième fois rien que la dernière heure Harry vidait sa vessie écrabouillée, Sirius se dit que ce jour Harry et lui avaient été plus proches que ces derniers mois.

Il se retourna et essaya de se rendormir, mais il découvrit qu'il en était uncapable avec cette saleté de lumière dans les yeux. Il se demanda ce qui prenait aussi longtemps à Harry et s'arracha lentement à la chaleur de son lit.

Il fronça les sourcils en trouvant la salle de bains vide avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur la pile de tissu abandonnée sur le tapis de bain bleu. Il la ramassa. C'était un immense t-shirt des Vautours de Vratsa qui lui avait autrefois appartenu, avec de toute évidence un charme d'Engorgement appliqué à la taille. Au grand amusement de Sirius (il connaissait Harry depuis trop longtemps pour en être choqué) il trouva également une petite culotte rose à fleurs. Il la laissa par terre.

Il serra le haut contre lui et inhala, il retrouva dessus l'odeur familière. L'inhabituel savon au citron de Harry, les noix du Brésil qui lui faisaient si envie dernièrement, et des traces de son propre corps. Sirius savait pourquoi Harry avait porté ses vêtement ces derniers mois, mais c'est seulement alors qu'il comprit vraiment à quel point il avait manqué à Harry.

Marchant à grands pas, il laissa tomber le t-shirt dans les escaliers.

_Il avait manqué à Harry. _

Il se trouvait dehors, assis à une petite table dans la umière de la lune qui baignait le village en contrebas, ses cheveux de nouveau d'un roux vibrant. Sirius s'approcha, et il ne se retourna même pas.

« Je me demandais combien de temps ça te prendrait. » dit-il simplement, et pour ce qui n'était pas la première fois, Sirius se demanda comment il s'y prenait.

« Pourquoi t'as pas juste demandé ? » dit Sirius en s'asseyant dans une chaise à côté de lui. Harry se retourna et lui sourit.

« Ce serait pas marrant. » Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, contemplant le ciel.

« Sirius brille ce soir. » dit-il en montrant une étoile du doigt.

« Lequel ? » Harry éclata de rire et s'étendit sur sa chaise, une main sur son ventre massif. Sirius la recouvrit de sa propre main. Jamais au cours de la grossesse il ne s'était imaginé que Harry grossirait à ce point. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais imaginé Harry autrement que menu durant toute leur relation. Mais en le regardant, il se rendit compte qu'il adorait son apparence actuelle tout autant, sinon plus. « Tous les trois on dirait. »

« Alors le nom est définitif ? Même s'il ne me ressemble pas du tout ? » dit Sirius, et Harry éclata de rire.

« La question c'est plutôt en quoi il te ressemble pas ? Il m'empêche de dormir parce qu'il arrête pas de gigoter. Il est entêté. » Harry pointa les différents arguments sur ses doigts avant de regarder l'assiette posée devant lui. « Il paraît qu'on peut dire qui est le père avec les envies... »

« Je savais pas que tu aimais tellement les petites douceurs. »

« Parce que c'est pas le cas. Ou ça l'était jusqu'à ce que je développe ton amour pour les sucreries. » dit tristement Harry en regardant son bout de gâteau, avant d'agripper les accoudoirs de la chaise et de se hisser sur ses pieds. Il trébucha et Sirius le ratrappa d'une main contre son dos pour l'aider à reprendre son équilibre.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'approcha de la piscine et se débarassa de sa robe de chambre, la laissant tomber sur les briques derrière lui. Sirius siffla et il tourna la tête avec un sourire.

Devoir se lever toutes les deux heures pour aller aux toilettes puis devoir supporter les coups du bébé pendant une heure supplémentaire avant de pouvoir se rendormir avaient laissé des traces sur lui. Il avait de grands cernes sous les yeux, sa peau était pâle et les hormones qui avaient envahi son corps rendaient ses cheveux gras, et ils pendaient tristement autour de son visage.

Mais Sirius avait été parfaitement honnête dans ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt. Il trouvait que la seule fois où Harry avait été aussi sublime était pendant leur nuit de noces, allongé dans l'immense lit, une coupe de champagne à la main et un air nerveux mais excité sur le visage.

Mais c'était beau d'une manière très différente...

« Merde, c'est froid. » siffla t-il en se laissant glisser dans l'eau.

« Et ben sors. Ca s'appelle de la logique. » Harry ignora la pique.

« Viens, rentre. »

« Non, merci. » Il vit l'air suppliant de Harry, puis réalisa qu'il était entièrement nu, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'arguments pour se débarasser de son propre pyjama et pour plonger. Harry rit, et en descendant plus profondément poussa un grognement érotique. Sirius le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Arrête de me fixer comme si j'étais cinglé. Mon dos me fait mal et l'eau froide aide. » Sirius nagea jusqu'à lui et l'entoura de ses bras par derrière, l'attirant contre lui et embrassant sa nuque.

« Tellement sexy... » marmonna t-il de manière incohérente. « Toujours comme ma jeune mariée... »

« Et toujours comme mon jeune marié... sauf peut-être un peu plus vieux et plus... sage. » Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement.

« J'espère que tu te rends compte que si tu ne fais ne serait-ce que sous entendre plus gros, j'ai eu une journée assez traumatisante pour me mettre à pleurer. »

« Est-ce que j'ai jamais dit ça ? Est-ce que ça me ressemble de le sous-entendre ? » Sirius secoua la tête et le serra contre lui. « Gardez près de vous ce que vous avez. Si vous souhaitez ce que vous n'avez pas, vous ne serez jamais heureux. »

« C'est les choses comme ça qui me rappellent pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi au début. » dit Sirius.

_En regardant les personnes qui lui lançaient des regards pleins de colère, Sirius trébucha sur une marche alors que son petit ami le traînait sur la piste de danse. Il avait l'air différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais il aurait été incapable de dire en quoi exactement. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés autour de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus vibrant._

_La chanson au rythme lent commença et Sirius passa instinctivement les bras autour de son corps et l'attira près de lui. Harry ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et posa sa tête contre son torse avec un sourire satisfait, bougeant lentement avec Sirius au fil de la musique._

_« Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Harry ? » Harry hocha lentement la tête. « Harry... » Il goûta lentement les syllabes sur sa langue, faisant sourire Harry._

_« Maintenant tu dois me dire ton nom, Mr Beau, Grand et Sombre. » Il rit doucement. Harry leva les yeux vers lui._

_« Je suis obligé ? » Harry hocha la tête avec lenteur. « C'est Sirius, Sirius Black. » Sirius devint rouge brique._

_« Sirius ? C'est pas commun. »_

_« Ma famille avait le truc pour nous refiler des noms de constellation ou d'étoiles. C'est vraiment stupide... »_

_« Je trouve pas, je trouve ça joli. » dit-il avec un sourire plein de douceur. « Sirius Black. »_

_« Harry Potter. » Un silence satisfait s'installa entre eux, semblable à celui qui avait suivi leur premier baiser trois jours auparavant, à l'extérieur du restaurant dans lequel ils avaient dîné. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rire de quelque chose lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et ils s'étaient soudainement arrêtés. Harry, serrant toujours son sac à main blanc dans une main, avait passé l'autre bras autour du cou de Sirius. Ils avaient étendu leurs cous, l'un se mettant sur la pointe des pieds malgré ses grands talons et l'autre se penchant vers l'avant, et ils tournèrent leurs têtes._

_Ca pouvait paraître cliché, mais un feu d'artifice avait éclaté devant eux, et il n'avait rien à voir avec la nuit de la st Jean cinq jours auparavant._

_En se retournant, Sirius releva les yeux de Harry, qui avait fermé les yeux, la tête toujours posée sur son torse. Il vit de nouveau ceux qu'il avait autrefois considéré comme ses amis, tous trois le fixaient avec un regard meurtrier. Harry le sentit se tendre mais ne rouvrit pas les yeux._

_« T'en fais pas pour eux. »_

_« Alors ils t'ont rien raconté de ce que j'ai fait à l'école ? »_

_« Ils ont essayé mais je m'en fiche. C'était il y a longtemps, et tu m'as pas l'air d'être comme ça à moi. »_

_« Je te jure que j'ai changé depuis, je veux pas te faire peur. »_

_« Personne ne me fait peur, promis. » dit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Il retira sa tête du torse de Sirius et se laissa serrer dans ses bras à la place. Sirius fronça les sourcils avec un air inquiet. Il leva une main pour toucher la joue de Sirius, et la caressa avec amour._

_« Je vois ça comme ça... Ils peuvent faire tout ce qu'ils veulent. Nous raconter des histoires et des mensonges à tous les deux. Mais à la fin, c'est notre histoire; ça les regarde pas. C'est notre choix de vivre dans le passé ou de tout ignorer et d'espérer avoir un meilleur futur. » C'est lorsqu'il se laissa perdre dans ses yeux que les mots lui échappèrent._

_« Je t'aime. » Il pensa que Harry allait s'enfuir en courant pendant quelques secondes, mais il se contenta de lui sourire, et dze rougir en baissant les yeux._

_« Je t'aime aussi. » Sirius lui releva gentiment le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se rendit compte qu'il ne regrettait pas avoir dit ces mots..._

* * *

_En retirant ses chaussures et sa cravate, Sirius redressa la tête au son du tintement d'un verre et se sentit immédiatement satisfait d'avoir attendu jusqu'à cet instant. Harry portait toujours sa robe. Les années de danse et les joggings matinaux quotidiens lui avaient donné un corps ferme qui faisait aisément des envieux, et il avait opté pour une robe longue et ajustée de soie blanche. Ses bras étaient nus jusqu'aux poignets, et ses petites mains étaient couvertes de gants en résille blanche. Dans l'une se trouvait une coupe de champagne._

_« C'est comment déjà ? Quelque chose de jaune ? » Harry éclata de rire._

_« Quelque chose de vieux, de neuf, d'emprunté et de bleu. Rien de jaune. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as de vieux ? » demanda Sirius en utilisant le prétexte pour dévorer des yeux le corps magnifique de Harry._

_« Toi. » Sirius prit un air faussement blessé avant de se mettre sur le lit avec lui, appuyé sur son coude et prenant son verre pour en boire une gorgée._

_« De nouveau ? » Harry prit sa main et la posa sur sa jambe. Sous la robe il tâtonna et posa la main sur un morceau de tissu, mais Sirius ne parvint pas à deviner ce que c'était._

_« Ca compte, ça ? » Il vit son incompréhension. « Jette un oeil si tu veux. »_

_Les longues robes et les collants de danse avaient toujours recouvert les jambes de Harry, et Sirius n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à cet instant qu'il ne les avait jamais vraiment vues. Ses yeux les admirèrent lentement, depuis les pieds chaussés de hauts talons, puis en remontant la robe jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne tombent sur un morceau de ruban. Une délicate jarretelle blanche se tenait sur sa cuisse, semblant presque lui faire signe._

_Il passa curieusement sa main dessus totu en regardant le visage de Harry. Il pensait manifestement avoir bien fait et Sirius fut tout à fait d'accord alors qu'il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses, caressant l'extérieur lentement, de manière érotique._

_« Tu n'aime pas ? » demanda Harry, et Sirius releva la tête de son petit plaisir avant de toucher de nouveau la jarretelle. Il tira dessus et la laissa claquer contre la jambe._

_« J'adore, et c'est pour ça que je la laisse un peu plus longtemps. » dit-il alors que Harry sursautait à la soudaine sensation de picotement. Pendant ce temps Sirius retourna au trésor qui se trouvait devant lui, prenant plaisir à entendre le petit grognement de sa mariée. Remontant la robe autour des hanches de Harry, il poussa un 'ooooh !'._

_« Tu as fait la totale là. »_

_« T'inquiète pas, il y a rien qui cloche avec ce qu'il y a dedans. » dit-il, et tout comme avec la jarretelle Sirius toucha le devant de la petite culotte blanche, faisant ainsi frissonner Harry._

* * *

_« J'arrive pas à le croire... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« On l'a vraiment fait. On a vraiment tout traversé et... on l'a fait. » Harry n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais adressa un sourire à Sirius en se laissant aller entre ses bras, son torse bougeant doucement alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. La coiffure haute qu'il portait pour le mariage avait été défaite auparavant et ses cheveux pendaient devant son visage, paraîssant aussi ébouriffés que tout le reste de sa personne, poisseux de sueur et le maquillage coulant sur son visage._

_« Oui, on l'a fait. » dit-il simplement en ouvrant les yeux pour regarder son mari._

_« Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il vienne. » Harry ne mentionna pas la conversation qui avait pris place deux semaines auparavant._

_**« Il te tourne contre moi aussi maintenant ? Il t'as dit de m'ignorer ? »**_

_**« Non, c'est ma décision. Tu m'as demandé de choisir entre ma relation avec toi et mes fiançailles avec lui. »**_

_**« Et tu as choisi quoi ? »**_

_**« Le mariage est dans une semaine. »**_

_La main de Harry effleura son biceps, ses longs ongles chatouillant la peau._

_« Ne pensons pas à lui maintenant. C'est notre nuit. » Ses yeux pétillèrent malicieusement._

_« Rien que pour nous deux... » murmura Sirius avant de l'embrasser de nouveau avec ferveur._

Harry se contenta d'une petit sourire contrit, adossé au torse de son mari.

« Tu retournes travailler demain, pas vrai ? » Sirius hocha la tête. « Je peux descendre au village ? » Sirius poussa un soupir.

« Ecoute, c'est dangereux pour toi d'y aller tout seul... »

« C'est pour ça que je le ferai pas. Opale travaille pas demain, elle va cenir avec moi. » Harry le regarda avec espoir, presque deséspérément.

« Et si le travaille commence là-bas ? Ou si tu commences à avoir mal au dos pendant que tu fais les boutiques ? » L'espoir disparut lentement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas, et Harry hocha tristement la tête en se dégageant de l'étreinte. « Harry... Tu sais bien que c'est pas possible. »

« On en est au même point que ce matin ! Ca a rien à voir avec le bébé ou avec ma sécurité, ça a jamais été le cas ? Je suis pas une pute. » dit-il avec colère.

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! »

« Alors arrête de me traiter comme si j'en était une ! Tu t'imagines qu'à la seconde ou je serai sorti de ton champ de vision je vais m'enfuir avec le premier mec qui passe. » Sirius ne répondit pas et ne croisa pas son regard, Harry lui agrippa le bras et le secoua. « Je t'aime, Sirius ! Je t'ai épousé ! Je veux personne d'autre. J'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre. » dit-il, au bord de l'hystérie.

« Jamais ? » dit Sirius sans trop y croire, lui jetant un coup d'oeil, ses joues rebondies rougissant violemment.

« Pas une seule fois. » dit Harry, une main se posant sur sa joue alors qu'il levait les yeux vers lui avec une regard plein d'amour. « Tu m'as fait promettre de t'appartenir depuis le début, et maintenant, presque cinq ans, un mariage merveilleux, quelques disputes et presque un bébé plus tard, c'est toujours le cas. Je suis toujours à toi... »


	20. Chapitre 19

_Je sais, c'est court. Mais c'est beau aussi, non ?_

Et, vous savez quoi ? Dans deux chapitres la fic sera finie. C'est pas émouvant ? Moi ça m'émeut. Cela dit je suspecte que je me sois bien trop attachée aux personnages.

Du coup c'est votre dernière chance de laisser des reviews !

* * *

_Sirius_

_Je suis parti à l'hôpital pour avoir le bébé. J'espère que ta réunion s'est bien passée._

_Harry xXx_

Sirius poussa un soupir. Il avait quitté le travail plus tôt pour qu'ils puissent sortir fêter sa promotion à la tête de son département, et il avait trouvé un post-it, rose entre toutes les couleurs, qui lui annonçait la venue de leur fils. Il avait explicitement dit qu'il voulait être là pour la naissance du bébé, mais en y réfléchissant il avait parlé de l'importance de cette réunion toute la soirée de la veille.

Réalisant qu'il ruminait des choses sans importance alors qu'il pouvait devenir père d'une seconde à l'autre, il se précipita dans la cheminée.

* * *

En approchant lentement de la chambre commune, Sirius passa la tête à l'intérieur. Son coeur fit un bon tel qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis que Harry avait accepté d'aller dîner avec lui la première fois. Là, _son Harry_ était assis dans le lit, en sueur et fatigué, mais souriant à un petit tas de couvertures bleues dans ses bras...

Sirius entra dans la pièce et Harry releva la tête avant de murmurer:

« Hé papa, viens dire bonjour à ton fils... »

* * *

Le portoloin amena Rémus dans le jardin, et Sirius l'aida à se relever avec un grand sourire.

« Seigneur, Patmol, regarde-toi ! » dit-il avec de grands gestes en direction du corps de Sirius, qui bien que toujours solide était considérablement moins volumineux que la dernière fois que Rémus l'avait vu. « T'as rétréci ! »

« On s'en fiche. Rentre, Tout de suite. » dit-il en traînant Rémus à l'intérieur. Il souriait toujours et Rémus éclata de rire.

« Alors tu es heureux. J'en déduis que Harry et le bébé vont bien ? » Sirius hocha la tête.

« Ils sont rentrés ce matin. Y'a environ une heure. Il a dû rester pendant les soixante-douze heures obligatoires, va savoir pourquoi. »

« Et... C'est quoi ? » Sirius hésita, pour essayer de conserver le suspense. Mais seulement pendant un très court moment.

« Un garçon ! » déclara t-il d'un ton bourru en embrassant Rémus d'un air excité. Rémus était leur premier visiteur, Régulus et Opale étant partis en vacances pour deux semaines pour, entre autre, fêter le fait que Régulus parvenait de nouveau à marcher, et du coup il était la première personne à qui ils pouvaient montrer leur bébé. « Ils sont là-haut. »

« Ben viens alors, fais moi voir mon petit-filleul ! » dit-il en le suivant dans les escaliers. Frappant sur la porte de la nurserie nouvellement rameublée, ils attendirent une réponse. Rémus regarda la plaque en argent gravée d'un nom.

« Sirry ? » Le sourire de Sirius se diminua.

« T'imagines la confusion avec deux Sirius ? C'est juste un surnom, c'est écrit en entier sur son certificat de naissance. » Son sourire revint, et un « Entrez » à voix basse se fit entendre depuis la pièce. Sirius ouvrit lentement la porte et Rémus se dit que le sourire devait vraiment être contagieux, parce que lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur, il s'y mit également...


	21. Chapitre 20

Avant-dernier chapitre, 'tention, ça rigole pas. Profitez-en tant que ça dure, ensuite y'a plus que 2000 pauvres mots. C'est pas émouvant quand même ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon, j'ai souvent eu envie de m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle, mais en fin de compte à l'arrivée je me dis que j'en aurais bien fit un peu plus long. Sauf que la métaphore tombe à l'eau quand on sait que j'ai horreur de courir.

* * *

« Je te suis et je relance de trois Chocogrenouilles et deux Patacitrouilles. » James éclata de rire pendant que Peter montrait ses cartes avant de ramasser ses gains.

« Au tour de Lunard de faire l'ouverture. » Rémus ne répondit pas, mais il se leva et regarda fixement en dehors de la tente.

« Si c'est pas l'archétype de la perfection je sais pas ce que c'est. » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

En se levant, les autres virent de quoi il parlait.

« C'est Sirius ? » Rémus hocha la tête avec un sourire, et la mâchoire de James frappa le sol.

« On dirait qu'on l'a tranché en deux ! »

« De quoi tu parles ?é lui demanda Peter en riant, mais Rémus arqua un sourcil et secoua la tête.

« Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu, Peter ? »

« Une éternité, ça doit bien faire six ans maintenant. »

« Apparemment, Sirius a développé un... petit problème de poids après leur mariage. » James laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Petit ? Tu l'aurais pas reconnu. »

« T'arrêtes jamais ? » dit Rémus avec colère. « Ca te suffit pas d'avoir fait fuir ton fils avec tes remarques désobligeantes ? » James parut sincèrement choqué.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu crois que c'était une coïncidence qu'il ne vous envoie plus jamais de hiboux à Lily et toi ? Tu faisais du mal à Harry parce que tu refusais d'accepter son mari. Tu t'en es pas rendu compte ? »

« Non... Si... Mais je croyais que... » balbutia t-il, puis il s'arrêta lorsque le couple passa devant eux, clairement sur le chemin de leur propre emplacement.

« Hé, Patmol ! Tu nous dit même plus bonjour ? » s'exclama Peter, et Sirius se retourna pour les regarder. Il sourit et fit un signe de la main. En sortant de la tente pour dire à son mari que le dîner était prêt, Lily les aperçut et poussa un hurlement surexcité à la vue de son fils. On entendit des pleurs bruyants et tous remarquèrent l'enfant appuyé sur l'épaule de Harry. Sirius lui jeta un regard noir pendant que Harry s'escrimait à calmer le bébé, qui apparemment s'était réveillé de sa sieste du début d'après-midi.

Il jeta un regard encore plus furieux à James avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Harry de manière protectrice et en lui murmurant quelque chose en Bulgare. Harry ne parut pas en colère. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de les regarder pendant qu'ils repartaient en direction d'une zone remplie de tentes vertes, blanches et rouges aux couleurs de la Bulgarie. Et ce fut cette douche froide, le fait qu'il agisse comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Ca, ça blessa plus James qu'un millier de regards haineux de Sirius.

* * *

Sirius inhala l'odeur de Harry avec un grognement canin et enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Fleurs, chocolat et talc. Il adorait cette odeur...

« On y est enfin arrivés, grâce à toi. » lui murmura Sirius.

« C'est toi qui a travaillé dur pour retrouver le poids que tu t'étais fixé, pas moi. » lui répondit Harry à voix basse, avec un frisson dans la voix en sentant Sirius se frotter contre lui. Il fit courir sa main le long du corps de nouveau svelte de son mari. Sirius le repoussa et commença à déposer des baisers partout en descendant. Soudain, Harry roula hors du lit et s'enfuit en courant.

Sirius poussa un grognement joueur et lui courut après autour de la pièce. Harry descendit le couloir, ses pas étouffés par l'épais tapis, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller leur fils endormi. Il se retourna et ne vit pas Sirius. En regardant de nouveau devant lui, il se retrouva pris dans une paire de bras solides.

Il gloussa et essaya de se dégager pendant que Sirius couvrait son visage de baisers. Il cessa de remuer lorsque les lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et il passa les bras autour de lui, enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sirius. Une main remonta le long de sa jambe et tripota le corsage qu'il portait. La main se glissa dessous, arrachant un grognement à Harry lorsqu'elle caressa la peu tendue.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry regarda la main de Sirius posé sur son ventre gonflé, avant d'y poser également la sienne.

« Plus que trois semaines. » Harry hocha la tête et il se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes. Dans le silence qui s'était installé, deux voix s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée et Sirius regarda par dessus la rambarde de l'escalier avant de porter Harry jusqu'à leur chambre et de prendre sa baguette.

« Reste ici. » lui ordonna t-il avant de quitter la pièce. Harry resta à écouter à côté de la porte. Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'il n'entende quoi que ce soit. Pas des pleurs, mais le doux rire de son fils. Il sortit en fronçant les sourcils, et vit quelque chose de particulièrement inattendu...

Là, au milieu de leur tente, son fils dans les bras se trouvait... sa mère ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » lui demanda t-il froidement, et elle ne quitta pas Sirry des yeux. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ca m'a l'air évident. Je suis venu voir mon petit-fils. »

« Il n'est pas ton petit-fils, redonne le moi. »

« Bien sûr que si. Quarante-huit heures de travail pour ta naissance ont prouvé ça. »

« Je t'ai dit de me rendre mon fils. » lui dit-il à travers des mâchoires serrées en descendant les escaliers et en lui arrachant Sirry des bras. « Dehors. »

Elle fit mine de partir mais se retourna après quelques secondes.

« Et au fait, Harry. » dit-elle d'une voix traînante. « T'as eu tout le temps de t'habiller comme ça, c'est vraiment pas le moment de commencer. Je te suggère de te couvrir avant que quelqu'un ne se crève les yeux. » Harry s'y était attendu, mais ça n'en faisait pas moins mal. Même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir, il rougit et souhaita porter autre chose que ses sous-vêtements (consistant en un corsage que Sirius lui avait acheté lorsqu'ils recherchaient des vêtements qui continueraient à lui aller, et même si le tissu jurait avec ses cheveux il avait insisté pour prendre le rose clair, ainsi qu'une petite culotte en dentelle noire).

_Par un samedi glacial, dans une petite ville bourgeoise bulgare, la plupart des habitants faisaient leurs courses, et malgré le froid mordant des conversations bruyantes animaient la rue pavée. Deux personnes, le père et le fils, sortirent d'un magasin de jouets. Ils se ressemblaient énormément, et leur seule différence qui était, à peine visible, s'accentuerait avec le temps._

_En l'écoutant rire, Sirius sourit et souleva son fils plus haut. Ils se détournèrent du magasin._

_« On va où ensuite ? » Sirius se contenta d'émettre un son amusé en mâchant, ou plutôt suçant, l'oreille de sa nouvelle peluche. « T'as raison, allons voir si maman a fini... »_

_Après être entrés dans un petit bâtiment, une espèce de centre de loisirs communautaire, ils grimpèrent au premier étage et regardèrent à travers la porte vitrée. Son coeur fit un bond. Il avait oublié l'effet exact que lui faisait son mari dans un justaucorps, et cela lui avait valu une agréable surprise lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en train de s'entraîner en rentrant du travail une après-midi._

_Maintenant il enseignait, trois jours par semaine chez eux, et pendant une heure à une classe le samedi matin dans ce centre. Oui, s'être assuré que leur maison contienne une salle de danse valait tous les diamants du monde (c'était presque un cadeau pour le remercier de lui avoir donné Sirry)._

_Il avait une classe d'adolescentes, et quelques une semblaient être en train de glousser et de pointer du doigt. Harry l'aperçut et lui fit signe d'entrer._

_Lorsque Sirius le regarda faire un levé de bras et se mettre sur pointes, il vit une lueur dans ses yeux. Une joie qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des années. Soudain, il eut des doutes : accepterait-il de tout abandonner de nouveau ?_

_Le doute ne le quitta pas alors qu'il regardait Harry se déshabiller. Et s'il refusait ? Pourquoi le voudrait t-il ? Après tout, Harry pouvait avoir n'importe qui. Il suffisait de le regarder pour le savoir._

_**Non.** Il lutta pour repousser son insécurité. Il était toujours plus gros qu'il n'aurait voulu, mais vraiment mieux qu'un an auparavant. Harry enfila une chemise de nuit blanche unie, avec un peu de ruban sur le bord qui lui arrivait juste sous les cuisses. Il adressa un sourire à Sirius et rougit en voyant qu'il le regardait._

_En ravalant son envie de vomir par la force de la volonté, Sirius lui rendit son sourire et grimpa dans le lit._

_Une fois les lumières éteintes et Harry bien en sécurité entre ses bras, il lui caressa le cou du bout du nez et amena le sujet qui le préoccupait._

_« Mon cygne ? »_

_« Oui mon amour ? »_

_« T'as déjà pensé aux enfants ? » Il entendit un petit rire, et il savait que dans le noir Harry souriait._

_« J'en ai mis un au lit il y a moins d'une heure, alors y'a interêt. »_

_« Non, je parle pas de Sirry. Je voulais dire... un autre. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment, Sirry se mit à pleurer dans la pièce voisine et Harry se leva bientôt. On entendit ses pas sur le parquet. Sirius tendit le bras pour allumer la lampe de la table de chevet. Les pleurs cessèrent rapidement et environ dix minutes plus tard Harry revint. Il avait clairement été pris par surprise, et si de la bile ne lui remontait pas dans la gorge Sirius aurait savouré cet instant._

_Même s'il n'avait rien dit, il était persuadé que Harry ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande, et le voir complètement stupéfait était une rare occasion._

_« Il va bien ? »_

_« Oui, juste une petite faim. » Il se rassit sur le lit et un moment de silence tendu s'installa. Sirius finit par le briser._

_« Alors ? Tu veux un autre bébé ? » En y réfléchissant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été stupide de dire ça avec aussi peu de tact._

_« Tu aurais pu y aller un peu plus en douceur. »_

_« Tu as fait pareil pour moi. »_

_« Le bébé était déjà là à ce moment là. T'aurais voulu quoi ? 'Salut Sirius, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Tiens au fait, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceint aujourd'hui et j'ai pas la moindre idée de comment c'est arrivé. On dîne dans dix minutes.' » Sirius éclata de rire et Harry eut un faible sourire._

_« Mais penses-y, un petit frère ou une petite soeur pour Sirry. » Harry fronça les sourcils._

_« Vues les circonstances... »_

_« Quelles circonstances ? » Harry tendit le bras et éteignit la lumière. Sirius la ralluma et vit Harry allongé sous les couvertures, complètement caché. Depuis tout ce temps, Sirius avait compris que ça signifiait qu'il était fâché._

_« Si tu veux pas tu peux le dire. »_

_« Non, achète la potion et je la prendrai. » dit Harry, et Sirius retira complètement les couvertures et les jeta au sol. Harry était sur le côté, dos tourné à lui. « De tout évidence un autre bébé est plus important pour toi que notre mariage, alors je me fiche de ce qui peut se passer. »_

_« Notre mariage ? De quoi tu parles ? »_

_« C'est arrivé y'a pas six mois, tu dois t'en rappeler. » Sirius comprit alors pourquoi exactement il était si tendu. Il l'attira contre lui et le serra fort par derrière._

_« Ca n'arrivera pas. C'était parce qu'on avait pas eu une chance de tout prévoir comme il faut. » lui dit Sirius d'un ton rassurant._

_« Très bien. Alors dis-moi ce qui va se passer quand tu réussiras à me remettre en cloque. » Sirius ignora le terme vulgaire._

_« Et bien, quand on aura la potion, on demandera à Opale et Régulus de prendre Sirry avec eux pour être sûrs d'avoir un long week-end sans interruptions. » Harry hocha la tête. « Quand on découvrira si ça a marché, on pourra faire tous les arrangements qu'il faut pour ton travail, on te trouvera un assistant ou tu fermeras temporairement, comme tu voudras, et je m'organiserai au travail pour être sûr d'être là pour l'accouchement, la première semaine, tout ça... » Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation, en s'appuyant contre lui._

_« Jusque là ça a l'air bien... »_

_« Et... euh... Je sais pas ce qui changerait d'autre. Tu resterais là pour t'occuper de Sirry et je continuerai à travailler... »_

_Harry le regarda fixement avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux._

_« C'est pas juste à propos de nous, pas vrai ? » Il poussa un soupir et Sirius prit son visage entre ses mains, passant ses phalanges le long de la joue de Harry. « Dis-moi ce qui va pas ? »_

_« Mes parents ont eu mon premier... cadet, juste avant que j'aie mes douze ans. Je m'en rappelle parce que j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils me remplaçaient quand j'allais à Poudlard. » Il eut un petit sourire embarrassé qui avait l'air tout sauf joyeux. « Et après ça, c'était comme s'il y en avait un nouveau à chaque fois que je revenais. Je veux pas que ça nous arrive, que Sirry ait l'impression de pas être assez bien pour nous quand on devra s'occuper d'un deuxième bébé. »_

_« Il a six mois, il en saura rien... »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que ça change quoi que ce soit ? » aboya Harry, lui coupant la parole et repoussant ses mains. « Il sera assez vieux pour marcher le temps qu'il naisse. Et même quand il grandira, le bébé sera toujours là. »_

_« Et bien on s'assurera qu'il ait toute l'attention dont il a besoin. On l'intègrera à tout. » Sirius le regarda, assis aussi loin que possible au bout du lit, et il vit qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu par l'idée. « Et penses-y, si c'est une fille, tu pourras faire plein de choses que tu peux pas faire avec Sirry... »_

_« Tu crois vraiment ? »_

_« Ouais, tu pourrais lui apprendre à danser et faire plein de jolis trucs avec ses cheveux... » Alors qu'il parlait il pouvait voir les idées se former dans sa tête. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit tu, Harry hocha lentement la tête._

_« Je vais devoir y penser, mais je pourrais m'habituer à l'idée. »_

_Ca aurait bien pu être une réponse, mais lorsqu'ils éteignirent la lumière et se rallongèrent côte à côte, Sirius n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux. Il savait que ça ne prendrait pas beaucoup de temps. Harry allait préparer un dîner spécial, et une belle soirée, et il lui dirait oui de la manière dont il s'attendrait le moins possible._

_Il était impatient de pouvoir tenir le nouveau bébé dans ses bras..._

En remontant les marches, ignorant la remarque blessante, Harry entendit soudain un petit cri. Il se retourna et vit son mari qui tenait son bras coincé derrière son dos.

« Laisse-la Sirius, elle en vaut pas la peine... » Sirius ne l'écouta pas. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

« J'ai ai marre de toi. Tu diminues tout le monde parce que tu te supportes pas toi même. Harry est cent fois plus magnifique que tu le seras jamais, mais tu supportes pas ça, pas vrai ? Tout comme tu supportais pas que je sois ami avec James. »

« Je t'ai rien fait ! »

« C'est ça, et c'est une coïncidence qu'il ait commencé à changer à la seconde où tu es entrée en scène. » Il eut un rire sans joie et tira un peu plus fort sur ses cheveux avant de regarder Harry. « Va remettre Sirry au lit, je monterai dans quelques minutes. » Harry hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre de son fils sans un regard à sa mère.

« Tu as fait du mal à Harry et tu as détruit James assez longtemps comme ça. » Il sortit sa baguette et la posa contre sa gorge. « J'aurais dû faire ça il y a vingt-six ans... »


	22. Chapitre 21

Attention attention, savourez ce chapitre parce que c'est le DERNIER !

Voilà, fallait marquer l'occasion.

Pour ceux qui suivent un peu ce que je fais, sachez qu'après ça je travaillerai sur une fic cadeau pour Archéa (et filez donc lire ce qu'elle écrit avant que je vous tire les oreilles). Les détails restent top secrets pour le moment, mais je sens déjà que je vais aimer. Le résultat risque de faire un peu peur mais vous avez l'habitude avec moi.

J'ai également une autre fic sur le feu, je ne sais pas trop pour quand, mais elle paraîtra un jour. Le sommaire : Voldemort a un plan, Harry a un problème, Seamus a une fixation sur les fesses de quelqu'un et Lucius a un chaton. J'ai pas encore de titre mais je vous tiendrai au courant.

J'ai aussi un petit OS bien délire en traduction qui commence à prendre la poussière, de la même auteure que celle de cette fic. Que voulez-vous, je ne m'en lasse pas. En plus, un lemon de zombies, vous avez déjà vu ça ailleurs ? Et non, c'est pour ça qu'il faut venir lire chez tata Julie.

Les questions, commentaires, lancés de tomates et autres sont à adresser dans les reviews.

* * *

« Salut ? »

James, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, avait assez peur en rentrant dans la tente. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de discuter avec son fils son nez n'avait pas arrêté de saigner pendant trois jours.

Il parvint à trouver son chemin et regarda fixement le salon, tâchant de rassembler tout ce courage qui lui avait valu d'être placé à Gryffondor. La pièce était plutôt vaste, mais silencieuse et déserte. Il entendit de l'eau couler à l'étage et monta les escaliers. Le son le conduisit à travers une porte aux trois quarts close, et il l'ouvrit avec précaution.

Harry était allongé sur le côté dans le lit king size, les genoux repliés, une gant humide serré dans sa main et inspirant profondément.

« Harry ? » Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement. « Ca va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venu te parler... »

« C'est pas le moment. »

« Où est Sirius ? »

« Il a emmené Sirius se promener dans les bois. »

« Alors c'est le moment. » Harry étrécit ses yeux et lui jeta un regard noir. En prenant appui sur le lit, il parvint à s'asseoir.

« Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton, j'ai assez de soucis comme ça. » Il se pencha en avant sous le coup de la douleur, il posa une main sur son ventre et changea de nouveau sa respiration.

« Oh Merlin, est-ce que c'est...? »

« Ouais. Ca fait environ une heure que j'ai des contractions. » Un sentiment d'anticipation paniquée qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années s'installa au creux de son ventre. Ce sentiment comme on en a seulement quadn on se rend compte que son enfant est en route, ou dans le cas présent, son petit-enfant.

« Il sort comment exactement ? »

« On doit faire une césarienne. » dit Harry en se rallongeant, de nouveau pris par la douleur.

« Ta mère pourrait le faire, mais je sais pas où elle est passée. Elle est allée quelque part hier soir et... »

« Hors de question qu'_elle_ nous touche moi ou mon bébé. » Toutes pensées rationnelles semblèrent s'être envolées alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce, descendait les escaliers et quittait la tente en courant.

Deux heures plus tard, James était assis dans le salon, un grand verre de whisky à la main (son troisième) commençant enfin à calmer un peu son cerveau paniqué.

Il croyait dur comme fer à la sagesse populaire qui disait 'alcoolique un jour, alcoolique toujours', et bien sûr, malgré le petit (il ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'un an, à vue de nez) et le fait que Harry n'ait jamais été buveur (James remerciait toujours en son for intérieur la gueule de bois qu'il avait eue à quatorze ans, il avait rarement touché un verre après cette fête estivale dans leur jardin) et soit à présent enceint, Sirius avait des bouteilles cachées dans leur tente, bien que James ait eu l'impression qu'il était le seul à penser à regarder à l'intérieur des marches (sans rire, sous la planche de la cinquième, Sirius avait toujours aimé le nombre cinq...).

Quelqu'un se précipita par la porte et il releva la tête de son fauteuil bleu couvert de satin, près de la cheminée. Sirius, l'air confus et agité, se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tous les gens que j'aie jamais rencontré sont devant la tente ? » James le regarda fixement, cligna des yeux et tourna la tête. Apparemment, traverser le camping de la coupe du monde en hurlant qu'on aille chercher un guérisseur attirait plus d'attention qu'on ne pourrait le croire.

« Harry. » dit-il simplement. Sirius écarquilla les yeux. « Le guérisseur est avec lui. »

Le petit garçon endormi qu'il tenait dans ses bras fut soudain placé sur ses genoux et il entendit les pas précipités de Sirius dans l'escalier. James finit son verre et le posa sur la table voisine. Il tomba à terre et James se pencha lentement pour regarder, cillant de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas une table à cette endroit dix minute auparavant ?

Décidant qu'il s'en fichait, il observa l'enfant qui venait de se réveiller et qui lui-même le regardait. Il dut décider qu'il l'appréciait, ou au moins qu'il avait vu quelque chose de familier, car son expression changea et il lui fit un grand sourire, même s'il n'avait que trois dents.

James vit qu'il ressemblait surtout à son père. Ses yeux avaient la même nuance de gris, et pétillaient lorsqu'il riait. Il avait le même rire que Sirius. A la forme de sa bouche et de son visage, on voyait clairement qu'un jour il serait bel homme.

En le gardant dans ses bras, il également son fils ici, bien que de manière plus subtile. Lorsque l'enfant commençait à s'agiter, James ramassa une des peluches qui se trouvait au pied du canapé.

D'une manière très similaire à ce qu'aurait fait Harry, il ne la mordit ou ne la secoua pas, il ne joua même pas avec. Il la tint entre ses mains et la regarda fixement, sans bouger, la contemplant avec curiosité et un calme inhabituel pour son âge.

Après quelques longues minutes, il passa une de ses mains le long de la fourrure et la caressa avec attention. Il regarda sa main et sourit. Il avait les mains de Harry et (James toucha son visage) son nez également.

Mais le détail le moins subtil...

Les quelques mèches de cheveux qu'il possédait lui tombaient devant les yeux et étaient du même auburn que ceux de sa mère.

James remarqua quelques autre petites choses en l'observant, gravant dans lentement mais surement dans sa mémoire ses trait, qui venaient en majorité de Sirius.

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le soleil s'était couché, et lorsque Sirius redescendit six ou sept heures plus tard il était vautré sur le canapé. Sirry était allongé en travers de son torse et tous deux dormaient à poings fermés. Il se réveilla lorsque Sirius prit son fils dans ses bras pour aller le placer dans son berceau à l'étage.

Il revint pendant que James frottait ses yeux fatigués. Il releva la tête et vit à quel point Sirius avait l'air échevelé. Le stress de la soirée n'avait visiblement pas encore totalement disparu, mais il arborait un sourire épuisé. Il regarda la bouteille vide qui avait roulé au pied de la cheminée.

« Tu l'as trouvé, alors ? » James se rassit et reposa ses pieds par terre.

« Tu peux pas dire que je te connais pas. » Il lui rendit son sourire. « Tu avait laissé le coin du tapis relevé et quiconque possède une paire d'oreilles peut entendre que la marche est creuse. C'est très irresponsable de boire avec un enfant dans la maison, que dirait ta 'femme' ? » dit-il d'un ton de fausse décéption.

« Hier soir il voulait me jeter un sort parce que, selon lui, c'est de ma faute s'il peut pas en avoir aussi. James voulut demander pourquoi ils en avaient autant besoin tous les deux, mais c'était peut-être mieux qu'il ne dise rien.

« Ils vont comment ? »

« Bien. Harry va probablement encore dormir quelques heures cela dit... »

« Et... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Sirius eut un sourire en coin en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Encore un garçon. »

« Félicitations ! » dit-il avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme que prévu. Les effets de la cuite ne s'étaient pas encore tout à fait dissipés. « T'as pas l'air tellement content. » Sirius eut l'ait un peu gêné et ses joues rosirent.

« Non, je suis heureux, bien sûr. On éspérait un peu une fille, mais Harry savai que c'était un garçon depuis au moins six mois de toute façon... On va rater la finale. C'est dommage, Sirry attendait ça depuis trois mois. » dit Sirius, et s'il n'était pas présentemment quasiment en train de sauter au plafond il aurait eut l'air de se lamenter.

« Il devra se contenter d'un nouveau petit frère à la place. » James se releva et lui lança une claque dans le dos. « Je ferais bien d'y aller. Lily devrait être rentrée maintenant. Et encore toutes mes félicitations... » Pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, il ne vit pas le regard que jeta Sirius à la porte de derrière pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien fermée à clefs et les mettait à l'abri de la forêt voisine.

Lorsque James atteignit la porte de la tente, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Sirius le serra fort contre lui dans une étreinte qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis maintes années. Presque vingt-sept, maintenant.

« Merci, Cornedrue. »


	23. Annonce !

**Attention, ceci est un détournement de fic ! Ce n'est PAS un chapitre ! Publicité éhontée, je répète, publicité éhontée !**

Je passe juste en coup de vent vous annoncer que la fic d'Archea, qui a posté la centième review pour cette histoire, est en ligne et n'attend plus que vous ! C'est un Sirius/ Sévérus (comme quoi tout arrive), et si j'en crois les premiers échos ça plait même à ceux qui ne sont pas friands de ce couple ! Ca s'appelle "L'idée du siècle" et c'est écrit par les blanches mains de votre servitrice (même si je doute de l'existence de ce mot)!

Si vous pouviez jeter un oeil vous seriez des amours !

Voilà, c'était tout, j'arrête de vous embêter.


End file.
